The New World
by trekyourself
Summary: Dragon Slayers were once hero's of Middle Earth. Now, pushed to the brink of extinction and hell bent on revenge the last Dragon Slayer joins Thorin's company with one goal; to kill Smaug. But what happens when that goal beings to change? Reviews are welcomed
1. Chapter One: A Sick Twist of Fate

**AN: Hi! This is my first story *cue excitement*. It's broken into three parts and will follow the Company on their quest. Towards the end it may become a bit AU but I'll be sticking to the book and movies mostly. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please, review, follow, and favorite! **

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter One: A Sick Twist of Fate

The inn outside of Bree was a dark dimly lit place filled with people and the stench of stale ale. Hidden at the back of the inn at a table with a single candle burning was a young woman with her face shadowed behind a cloak. She was holding a tankard of ale in her hands but hadn't touched it all evening. Her eyes were scanning the inn like a predator stalking it's pray. The only part of the woman's face that was uncovered were her bright amber eyes.

The rest of the inn paid no mind to this mysterious character. The men who returned from a hard day's work were laughing merrily amongst themselves. Some ogled the bar maids that were working that night while others listened to their wives nag. At the bar, an old man with a long burly messy beard was eating a bowl of water logged stew. Most of the man's beard had fallen into the stew and if he noticed it no attempt was made to fix it. At the bar a few seats down from the man a woman was arguing over something with her husband. What it was over, the young woman, or Brisen as she called herself, wasn't sure. She cared little for petty quarrels between the inn folk, but she did find them interesting to listen to.

Slowly, Brisen brought the tankard of ale to her lips and took a small sip of its watered down contents. Bitterly, Brisen scowled as she placed the tankard down onto the table and cursed herself for paying three coins for the swill. Carefully, she leaned back and pushed the tankard away from her to signal to the waitress that she was done. Brisen folded her arms over her chest and continued to examine the patrons of the inn.

This was for the most part supposed to be an easy job. She knew Bree well enough to know that when you wanted to find someone who didn't uphold the law, one would look first at the inn. Bree's inn was not without its upstanding citizens, and Brisen knew that. Somewhere in this inn was a man who owed a very wealthy merchant a lot of coin. Apparently, the man ripped the merchant off and now the merchant wanted to get even. The merchant hired Brisen to track the man down then to sever his index finger. It was often a sign amongst merchants of thieves. Brisen didn't object to the merchants' request, he was paying her which was all she cared about.

Brisen's concentration was broken when the door to the inn opened and closed loudly. She glanced across the room and saw a tall man dressed in gray robes with a long gray beard walking with a dwarf with black and silver hair. The elderly man was leaning on a staff and had a tall Wizard's hat in his hand.

A smirk tugged on the corner of Brisen's lips. She saw the Wizard around Bree once or twice before but no one ever paid much mind to him. She knew his name at one point, but now she couldn't recall it. But the dwarf the Wizard was in the company of was totally alien to her. The dwarf carried himself in a noble manner. He held his head high as he walked through the crowded inn. He never stopped when the drunks made comments about his race or his size. This was the second time Brisen saw a dwarf in her life. The first was when she was very young and a dwarf merchant caravan came into the Valley.

_"There is no one more loyal than a dwarf." _

Brisen forced the memory out of her mind and focused on the inn. Something about the inn's new patrons made Brisen curious. For a moment she forgot about her job and reached up to lower the hood of her faded green cloak. The inn was dark and crowded enough that Brisen felt comfortable showing herself. She made money by being in the shadows, doing what others were too afraid to do, and sometimes, settling debts. No one would notice the young woman in the corner as long as she didn't draw attention to herself. And anyway, the man who fit the merchant's description had yet to show up. Brisen leaned down in her seat and focused on her hands as the dwarf and Wizard passed her. Brisen thought they didn't notice her until she was looking down at the end of a grey beard.

"Ah, I am relieved to see that my request was given to you instead of another Sell Sword ," a raspy aging voice said.

It was as if the blood ran cold in Brisen's veins. She looked up at the Wizard who had a proud smirk on his face and the dwarf who looked bitter. Before she could say anything, the Wizard and the dwarf were pulling up chairs to join her.

"Thorin Oakenshield," the Wizard introduced the dwarf who politely nodded to Brisen, "This is Brisen of Clan Draca."

Hearing her old clan's name caused Brisen to feel nauseous. She licked her lips nervously before saying in a composed tone, "Formally, of Clan Draca. I just go by Brisen these days, Gandalf."

The Wizard's name suddenly dawned on Brisen. It was a strange name but then again the strangest names were sometimes the easiest to remember. The Wizard had not only set her up but knew who she was as well. As far as Brisen was concerned, it wasn't always a good thing.

"I was under the impression," Thorin said as he sat down and glared heavily at Brisen, "Gandalf that you would be bringing me to a dragon hunter, not a girl."

Brisen's eyebrows knitted together in anger, "Why can't I be both?"

Loyal as they were dwarves were notoriously stubborn and from what Brisen knew, they believed women shouldn't be fighting. Brisen was met with this opinion on more than one occasion, and whenever someone questioned her sex and ability to hold a weapon she would shoot an arrow past his head. This tactic either earned their fear or on one occasion, almost got Brisen thrown in jail.

Before Thorin could answer Brisen's very curtly asked question Gandalf spoke as he reached for Brisen's barely touched tankard of ale, "I told you that I would bring you to a Dragon Slayer and that I have. Brisen is the last living Slayer in all of Middle-Earth. I believe in her abilities, I knew her father and I know that Ly'sek would not let his children, female or not, go untrained."

Brisen was about to protest that the Wizard in fact knew nothing about her but she remembered the reputation her family had built. Everyone knew the legend of Ly'sek and his three sons. It was a common bedtime story in Middle-Earth

Thorin shook his head, "No, I will not be responsible for her on this quest Gandalf. I don't care whose kin she is, this quest is no place for a woman," Thorin motioned for one of the bar maids to bring him ale, "This has been a wasted trip, Wizard."

Brisen would not be pushed away so quickly. Though she shut herself out as a dragon slayer and that life, Brisen would not let her skills be undermined by a dwarf. She knew his reputation, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thráin son of Thrór the so called 'King under the Mountain'. The king that was forced into servitude to provide for his people in the Blue Mountains while his homeland laid siege to a dragon.

And by the Valar, Brisen hated that dragon.

The table was silent as the barmaid sashayed over to give Thorin his ale. The barmaid's dress was too tight and left little to the imagination but it didn't seem to bother the dwarf king. Brisen had to suppress an eye roll as Thorin took a long sip of his ale. When he set the tankard down and looked like he was going to leave, Brisen broke the silence.

"What does this quest entail?"

Brisen couldn't believe she was asking herself this question. This wasn't the life she lived; she worked when she could find it, traveled, and didn't go on quests with a dwarf king. This was dangerous but most of all this could bring back the memories that Brisen tried so hard to repress. It could be her very undoing but deep down Brisen knew that it was the right thing to do.

"What does it matter to you, Sell Sword," Thorin sneered.

"Because," Brisen answered simply as Gandalf sat there packing some smoking Tabaco into his pipe, "I'm a Sell Sword so I'm for hire. You won't find a better archer outside of the Elves then I and I know how to map stars for signs. I also know these roads arguably better than anyone else."

Thorin narrowed his storm blue eyes and snorted, "You Sell Swords know no honor don't know dwarf loyalty, nor do you often know loyalty at all. I will accept no such help from the likes of you," with that Thorin went to stand.

"My friend," Gandalf said as he lit his pipe with the almost burnt out candle, "if there is one person in this world that wants the dragon Smaug dead, it's her."

The Wizard wasn't wrong. Brisen did desperately want the dragon dead. In fact, if she could sever the head of that pathetic over grown mountain drake at this very moment, she would.

After a moment of silence and pondering, Thorin clenched his hands and let out a long exasperated sigh, "Go to the Shire the morrow after next, look for the home of Bilbo Baggins, and you will meet us there."

Without as much as another word, the dwarf king stormed out of the tavern leaving the smoking Wizard and the Sell Sword alone. Brisen sat back for a moment in utter shock in herself. She swore that she would never go on a quest that would remind her of her old life. She swore to keep the memories down. And now, after a sick chance of fate and a sly Wizard she was doing what she vowed not to.

"I hope you're happy," Brisen muttered to Gandalf.

The Wizard smirked, "I am as happy as a lark."


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Hit Your Head

**AN: Being home sick sure has it's benefits. I didn't expect to post this chapter so soon but being bed ridden makes it easier to edit things! I hope you guys enjoy this one, Brisen meets Kili for the first time. Thank you for the reviews and everything. Please let me know how you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Two: Don't Hit Your Head

"_Fa!" Brisen cheered as she broke out of her mother's grip to rush to greet her father. Her small bare feet beat against the valley dirt. Her skirt flew up behind her as her tiny legs carried Brisen closer and closer to her father and brothers. The excitement on her face could light up the great hall. _

_Upon seeing his daughter racing for him, Ly'sek dismounted his horse and as he normally did sunk to his knees. Automatically when Brisen reached her father she leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never cared that sometimes there was dragon blood on her father's armor or that there was orc blood, it didn't bother the girl child. _

"_Ah my little girl," Ly'sek said as he stood with Brisen still clutching him, "You have gotten taller and even more beautiful since I last saw you. Soon you and your mother will be the greatest beauties in all of Middle- Earth!" _

_Ly'sek wrapped a powerful arm around Brisen's small body to keep her in place as his pregnant wife slowly walked towards him. Brisen giggled at her fathers' words and desperately hugged him. The rest of the village was beginning to stir since it was the early hours of the morning. The labors that were awake stood in their doorways to greet their leader as was customary. A few children hugged their parent's legs as they watched Ly'sek's three sons dismount their horses and follow their father to towards where their mother was standing. _

_Sahara smiled fondly as her husband reached her, "I see you've managed to bring my boys and yourself home in one piece," she nodded curtly though there was a smile on her face, "And you my husband, I am very glad to see that you still stand." _

"_My dear," Ly'sek teased as he set Brisen down, "Don't I always come back." _

-8-

_Don't I always come back? _

The voice of her father echoed in her mind as Brisen continued her walk towards the Hobbiton. Two days had passed since her impromptu meeting with Thorin and Gandalf in Bree. Two days, and Brisen couldn't shake the feeling that what she was doing was reckless but the thought of sinking her blade into Smaug's neck was worth it. Brisen shut her eyes as she tightened her cloak around herself. She squinted her eyes to block out the memories then reopened them once she felt she gained control over her mind again.

It had rained in this part of the world. Brisen could feel the wet dirt beneath the sole of her shoe as she walked along the star lit road. A chilly spring air rush through Brisen's cloak. She muttered a curse under her breath as she wrapped the heavy wool cloak tighter around herself. Spring was Brisen's least favorite time of year. It was the end of May and the earth was coming alive again but it never stopped raining. Brisen remembered the first time she saw rain; she was twelve and it scared her senseless.

Brisen was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the mud puddle she stepped in. Brisen groaned as she wrenched her foot out of the mud and began walking once more. Just over the hill she could see the lights of the Bag End. Delicious smells of Hobbit cooking were wafting through the air instantly making Brisen hungry. Hobbits were famous for their cooking and Brisen never said no to a good meal.

As she climbed over the hill Brisen reached up with one fingerless gloved hand to lower her hood. Across the green land she saw a very proud looking dark green door with a brass knob in the center that matched Gandalf's description of Bilbo Baggin's house. From where Brisen was standing she could see light falling out from the windows. Carefully, Brisen began descending into the rolling hills of the Hobbiton. She walked past Hobbit holes and marveled at their small size but also at the doors. Each door seemed to be painted a different color with its own style of door knob. A few of the Hobbits who were still awake peered outside their windows to watch the woman walk by.

As Brisen got closer to Mr. Baggin's house she noticed a pair of Hobbit children looking out their window from under a curtain. It was a boy and a girl who shared the same blue eyes and curly blond hair. Smiling softly, Brisen gave the children a small wave which caused their eyes to widen in shock.

Brisen wondered if this was their first time seeing a woman.

Finally, Brisen made it to the cobble path that lead to the dark green door. She could hear commotion coming from inside of the Hobbit hole. Narrowing her brows, Brisen approached the door and raised a fist then firmly knocked twice.

The door seemed to pull open instantly to a Hobbit with sandy light brown hair and a panicked expression. He was adjusting his suspenders and let out a long sigh, "Good heavens, I'm glad you're not a dwarf I already have twelve in my dining room!"

So this was Brisen's first impression of Bilbo Baggins. His eyes were wide with panic and one of his hands was trembling at his side. Brisen shook her head, "No, I am not a dwarf though I don't believe I'm much taller than one," she joked, "I'm a friend of Gandalf, he told me to come here for the quest."

"So this is the Wizards' doing!" Bilbo declared, "Come in, might as well my house is already infested with dwarves!"

Brisen had to duck her head slightly so she didn't smack her forehead against the door as Bilbo walked away. Brisen stood in his entryway aware of her height and that she was an intruder in a stranger's house, even though he round-aboutly invited her in. Carefully, Brisen shut the door behind her and began the process of taking her gear off. Brisen took her bow and quiver off first, lying them beside the door out of the way of the other cloaks and weapons. Axes, swords, knives, and a sling shot were all thrown into a pile in poor Bilbo's entryway. Brisen then took off her pack and cloak. Placing the two items beside her other belongings, Brisen rose back to her full height and let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't too tall for this Hobbit hole.

"Ah," a cheerful voice said as the sound of heavy laughter echoed from a room down a hall followed by Bilbo's complaining, "my dear it appears you are one of the last to arrive. It's no big deal, come you must be hungry from your walk here."

Gandalf's head was brushing against the ceiling of the Hobbit hole and his back was hunched over. Brisen saw how uncomfortable the position appeared to be and silently thanked her mother for the bits of Dwarven blood she had, "I'm famished Gandalf, but I wouldn't want to impose on our poor host."

"Nonsense," Gandalf said as he ushered Brisen down the hallway towards the laughter, "You can do no worse than the dwarves already have."

As they turned the corner Brisen was met with a room full of dwarves. She worked as a Sell Sword for Dwarven merchants once before but they were a small group, maybe three or five at the most. Those dwarves weren't fighters, as it was clear by their heavy formal clothes and the jewels on their fingers. These dwarves that sat around Bilbo's table were clearly fighters.

And all of their eyes were on Brisen.

She felt uncomfortable under their heavy stare but Brisen remained standing firmly. She waited for someone to say something before Gandalf cleared his throat and said, "Allow me to introduce Brisen, a Sell Sword from Bree who happens to know a lot about dragons. Our dragon in particular."

Brisen felt relieved that Gandalf didn't mention the Clan like he did to Thorin. If the dwarves were staring now, if they heard Draca or Ly'sek surely they would stare more.

"Tiny thing," one of the dwarves muttered to the other, "Body looks like a human but Mahal she is no taller than Kíli, well maybe a bit taller."

"The Wizard's gone insane," another whispered, "Bad luck taking a lass on a quest. The lass looks like she never saw battle."

A few of the dwarves nodded in agreement. Brisen stood there uncomfortably with her jaw clenched in frustration. Carefully, Brisen reached for one of the throwing daggers that were strapped to her back. She aimed for the tankard of ale the burly dwarf with tattoos on his head was lifting to his lips. With one quick flick of her wrist, Brisen sent the throwing knife straight for the tankard. It hit the dead center of the wooden beer mug and caused the tattooed dwarf mutter a string of curses under his breath.

There was silence in the room as Brisen stood there with her arms folded over her chest and a smug triumphant look on her face, "Anyone else wish to question my capability?"

There was silence from the table until one of the dwarves with a rather large hat smirked, "If a lass can throw a dagger like that, then she can sit next to me!"

The dwarf moved aside and patted the space on the bench next to him. This sudden acceptance even by one of the dwarves made Brisen smirk as she sat down beside the dwarf. The dwarf passed her a tankard of ale and said in a cheerful voice, "Bofur, at your service my lady Brisen."

"Well met master dwarf," Brisen said as she watched the tattooed dwarf glare at her from across the table.

Bofur went around introducing everyone. There was Balin with the long white beard and Dwalin with the tattoos who were brothers. Then there was Gloin a burly dwarf with a large red beard and Oin who had a hearing trumpet and was the company's healer. Gloin glared at Brisen but Oin nodded polity at her. Nori, Dori, and Ori were three brothers who were related to Thorin but distantly. Ori smiled at Brisen as Bofur explained that he was the youngest of the company, besides her of course.

"And that great ginger monster at the foot of the table is Bombur my brother," Bofur said as he nodded down to the jovial dwarf who smiled brightly at Brisen, "And the smug looking dwarf sitting across from us is Bifur," Bofur leaned in close and whispered, "Though bastard that one. My own kin, but Mahal knows that he will give you a run for your money. He doesn't speak the Common tongue, just so you know. He only speaks our language and is content in doing so."

Brisen nodded as she wondered how she was ever going to be able to remember all of these names. Her amber eyes flicked down to the corner of the table where two young dwarves were sitting. One of the dwarves had a mane of blond hair and a long mustache with two beads attached at the end. He was dressed in heavy furs and leathers. He carried himself with the same noble manner that Thorin did and had a serious disposition about him. Occasionally he glanced over at Brisen but she couldn't read his facial expression.

The other one, who appeared to be the blonde's brother but they shared little resemblance, seemed to look everywhere but at her. He had dark hair and no beard. The only sort of facial hair he had was the stubble lining his jaw and chin. He was dressed in light leathers and didn't seem to carry any sort of weapons on his person. Brisen wondered if the bow she found by the door belonged to him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He seemed to be the tallest in the company and Brisen found herself wondering if he was even taller than she was. But that was something she highly doubted.

"Who are those two?" Brisen whispered to Bofur as the dwarf passed her a bowl full of stew.

"Ah," Bofur said as Gandalf took his place at the head of the table. Bilbo was pacing in the entryway muttering about the dwarves and how they were destroying his house under his breath, "That's Fili and Kili. They're Thorin's nephews. Fili is next in line to the throne."

Brisen nodded slowly. It made sense that the heir would accompany the king to reclaim the mountain but she wondered why the second prince would be brought as well. It seemed to be a dangerous tactic; if they all feel in battle then the line would end.

"Isn't the king nervous having both of his heirs on this quest?" Brisen whispered to Bofur as she took a spoonful of stew into her mouth.

She couldn't remember the last time she tasted something so good. Sage filled her senses as Brisen chewed the bits of meat and potatoes that were in the stew. For the past two months she was forced to eat horrible inn stews that tasted like swill or cheese and bread. The last time Brisen tasted something this good was when, well was when she was a child.

Bofur shrugged, "It's all about honor, and the princes had to beg for months for their uncle to bring them."

"Still," Brisen said as she scarfed down some more stew, "Seems a bit risky."

Little did Brisen know but Kili had been listening to the whole conversation. He scowled and called down, "Sell Sword," the room went quiet, "What do you know of battles and quests?"

The room went quiet as Brisen froze. She did not know that Kili heard her conversation with Bofur nor did she know that it would upset him. Brisen let her spoon drop and turned so her amber eyes were locked with his brown ones, "I meant it as no disrespect, simply as an observation to the current situation," Brisen's expression was unchanged as she uttered, "But then again, I am simply a Sell Sword, please forgive my ignorance on the matter."

Kili was taken aback by her lack of emotion. Her face was fixed in an emotionless gaze. Not even her eyes held any emotion. Kili found himself wondering how many lives she ended with that gaze. The rest of the company was looking to him for his response. Carefully Kili nodded and said, "You are forgiven."

A smirk crossed her face as she turned to Gandalf and muttered, "I need some air."

With that, Brisen stood from the table and walked to the entryway. She ducked her head as she pulled her cloak on and before any of the dwarves noticed, she was gone.


	3. Chapter Three: Methaphors and Promises

**AN: I own nothing but Brisen**

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Three: Metaphors and Promises

Brisen always found solace in being alone.

It was something she came quite accustomed to over the years. The life of a traveling sell sword wasn't one of company or luxury. There would be weeks on end where the only person Brisen talked to was herself. In her life of traveling and seeking work where she could, she was often quested about her heritage. Many asked what a woman like herself was doing roaming the world alone. Many questioned her skill and many just questioned her. But none of them infuriated Brisen as much as the dwarves did.

In her very brief dealings with dwarves in the past, Brisen knew them to be a noble people who prized honor and duty over everything else. Brisen worked for a minor dwarf lord once. He wanted to send a message to his kin who had wronged him. After a job well done, the dwarf lord invited Brisen into his hall to share a feast and gifted her with the daggers that she wore strapped to her boots.

Brisen was used to people questioning her abilities. Those around her had been doing it since she was a small child. When she was fifteen and first started off on this path, Brisen cut all of her hair off to try to hide her women hood. But, it didn't work so Brisen learned to use her feminism charm as well as her quick fingers to make her small living. But this time, this time it enraged her. The dwarves believed that she would be a burden to their quest. Brisen bitter plucked a piece of grass and lifted it so it shined in the light of the moon.

Grass was a strange thing. It endured harsh winters as well as waterless summers, yet it always came back. It was a symbol of how enduring the earth was. Through hell and high water it still endured, and the grass still grew. Brisen found herself scoffing and shaking her head as she tossed the grass away. This was something her brother would have pointed out to her to try to make her feel better. But without his voice behind the words, it fell hollow.

Brisen was so caught up in thoughts that she didn't notice the pair of heavy boots standing in front of her. Brisen glanced up to see Thorin standing above her with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Pray tell," Thorin muttered, "Why are you outside?"

"Needed some air," Brisen lied in a flat voice.

Thorin nodded and began to brush past Brisen. Quickly, Brisen stood and called to him, "My lord" her voice caused him to stop, "I do not need payment for this quest. I will not deprive your kin of what is rightfully yours, but I do ask you for one thing."

Thorin was confused by her statement. Men very rarely did anything without the incentive of gold, it was something Thorin witnessed firsthand many times. When Gandalf first introduced Thorin to Brisen, he thought that just because of her status as a sell sword gold would be her first priority. But when he learned that she was the last living Dragon Slayer of the North, Thorin's thoughts on the young woman changed. He was certain that she was simply using this quest for revenge to level her status in Middle Earth. No one would take a female Dragon Slayer seriously because none had ever slayed a dragon. Thorin never even heard of a female Dragon Slayer and wondered more than once on his way to the Shire if she was really who she said she was.

"You have a lot of gall to ask something of me, girl," Thorn sneered, "Since I didn't even want you on this quest."

Brisen remained composed and nodded, "I understand but please, I wish for my identity to be kept secret. I don't want the rest of the company to know my line or where I hail from. This is the only request I will make of you for this journey."

Thorin took a step towards her and said in a low voice, "You wish me to lie to my kin?"

"No," Brisen said as she shook her head, "I am a sell sword nothing more. I am not a Dragon Lord or Slayer of the North. I hold no title worth mentioning; the Dragon Lords and Slayers are dead. Please do not count me among their ranks."

It was an odd request that much Thorin was certain about. He knew the stories of the Dragon Slayers and even knew the story of their demise. It was strange for a dwarf to understand why someone would not want to be associated with their kin. Many dwarves held the Dragon Lords in high regard. Thorin even met Ly'sek and one of his son's before, and though she looked like her father Thorin refused to fully accept that Brisen was telling the truth.

After a moment of contemplation, Thorin nodded. He would keep her secret if it meant more dwarf gold could stay in dwarfs' hands. Brisen breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"But if they find out," Thorin warned, "You must be honest. I will not have liars in my midst."

Brisen nodded in agreement, "I can agree to that."

"Then this conversation is over with," Thorin said in a demanding voice, "Come along, there are matters that we must discuss with the others."

Back inside Brisen came to the realization that it would be best if she apologized to Kili for her comment. As she listened to Thorin and the other dwarves talk about the quest from where she was standing behind Gandalf Brisen realized how long of a quest this was going to be. Their quest entailed trekking across Middle Earth, battling Smaug, and reclaiming the Erebor before others could turn towards the mountain.

Oh yes, this quest was going to be extremely long.

Brisen glanced towards the end of the table where Fili and Kili were sitting. It was just the dwarves and Gandalf in the room. Bilbo had retired not long after telling Thorin that he wouldn't be joining his quest. Brisen was a little saddened by this, she liked the Hobbit and would have enjoyed having him along on the quest. Now since Bilbo wasn't going, Brisen knew she would have to swallow her pride and make up with Kili before the tension got worse.

As the dwarves began filing into Bilbo's sitting room for their nightly smoke, Brisen placed a hand on Kili's shoulder to stop him. The dwarf prince turned to face Brisen with a look of distain on his face. Brisen tried to remain composed and focus on other things besides her frustration. He was about an inch taller than she was.

"I'm sorry for my inquiries," she said in a small voice, "They were disrespectful and I hope we can start anew."

Kili was taken aback. He narrowed his eyes searching her face for any sign of lies but he found none. Slowly his expression softened and he smiled, "It's alright. Starting anew would be preferred," before Brisen could agree Kili took her hand and placed a kiss against her knuckles.

The gesture caused Brisen to almost rip her hand out of his. She nodded and forced a smile as Kili let go of her hand. Kili flashed her a smile and nodded towards the room, "Come along."

-8-

That night like most nights, Brisen didn't sleep.

While the dwarves slumbered in their respective rooms Brisen sat in front of Bilbo's fire curled under her heavy cloak. She watched the flames burn and dance around the darkening wood. She glanced over her shoulder towards where the dwarves were sleeping to make sure that no one was near her. Smirking, Brisen pushed her cloak off of her and crept closer to the fire.

Since she was young fire always seemed to call to Brisen. Brisen knew it was because of her blood. Her people praised and feared fire above all other elements. Slowly, Brisen moved until she could fear the heat of the flames flickering against her skin. Carefully Brisen removed her gloves and reached her hand out over the flame.

"_Fa, the fire doesn't burn me!" _

The flames danced around Brisen's hand as she moved her fingers against the orange flame. The fire wrapped itself around Brisen's fingers and she felt no pain. Brisen could feel the heat of the flame but it did nothing but warm her skin.

The fire seemed to speak to her as well. It told stories of the people it's killed and the people it's saved. Each flame had its own life, or so they were told as children. This flame had a rather short life, its sole purpose was to heat the large Hobbit hole and keep its master comfortable. It was a passive fire, it meant no harm to anyone and it only wanted to help.

When Brisen heard the floor boards creak behind her she quickly pulled her hand out of the fire and broke the connection. Gandalf was standing there looking at her with a sad smile on his face. The Wizard seemed to have something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say, and seemed to be hesitant in saying it.

"I met your father once," Gandalf said as he walked over to one of Bilbo's high backed chairs and sat down. The chair was much too small for the Wizard but it allowed him to sit somewhat comfortably, "He was very young and your grandfather was still alive. They were hunting a dragon to the east that was threatening Mirkwood."

Brisen listened to the Wizard's words but didn't take her eyes off the fire. She wanted desperately him to stop talking. Brisen reached for her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as her jaw clenched, "I would prefer not to speak of such things."

Gandalf nodded knowingly and said in a concerned tone of voice, "You should get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of ourselves and who knows when we'll be sleeping in doors again," with that the Wizard stood and walked out of the room as quickly and abruptly as he entered.


	4. Chapter Four: Ponies are Evil

**An: Hey guys! I hope you're starting to like this story. Also, if anyone as any questions on where Brisen comes from and her people, stay tuned! Also, much to my dismay, I own nothing but Brisen.**

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company

Chapter Four: Wagers on the Hobbit

Brisen by no means was a morning person.

The one leaser she had in life was her job did not consist of waking up early in the morning. The majority of her jobs were to be performed at night or in the afternoon so it allowed Brisen to sleep well past dawn. Getting up this early was something she was going to have to get used to.

Brisen didn't get much sleep the night before either. As she sat at Bilbo's dining room table with a mug of tea in her hands she blinked a few times to try to force the nightmares out of her mind. Brisen was pulled out of her thoughts by the dwarf princes walking into the dining room talking merrily to each other.

"Good morning Lady Brisen," Fili said.

Brisen nodded to him as he and his brother sat down on either side of her. Brisen talked a bit to the older prince the night before and found his serious yet jovial manner refreshing. Fili spent a majority of the night before telling her stories about himself and his brother. An occasional question about who she was and where she came from was thrown into the mix but Brisen was able to easily brush those off.

"What's for breakfast Bombur?" Kili asked as he reached for a tankard of ale that was sitting on the table. It wasn't even nine in the morning and the dwarf was already drinking.

Bombur shifted so he was facing the table and Brisen almost spit her tea out when she realized that Bombur was wearing one of Bilbo's aprons. The apron barely covered his bulky front and the ties seemed to be struggling to reach around the dwarf. The ginger dwarf was holding a large plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast.

"Eat up lads and lass," Bombur said as he placed the platter down on the table, "But save enough for the rest of the company. I'm going to wake up the others."

As Bombur shuffled out of the room Brisen shook her head and chuckled, "He's wearing oven mitts, how precious."

"He's the mother hen of the group," Kili said through the mouth full of food he had.

Brisen and Fili both rolled their eyes as they dished up food on their plates. Brisen didn't eat much but compared to the food that was piled high on the princes' plates it looked as if she ate next to nothing. Fili had so many eggs on his plates that some were falling off the sides and at least half of the bacon Bombur made was either in Kili's mouth already or waiting on his plate.

"Oi," Bofur muttered as he walked into the dining room rubbing his rear and yawning, "Is there any food left for us?"

"Not sure," Kili said as a piece of egg fell out of his mouth.

"Think Brisen ate it all," Fili finished as he shoved a whole piece of bacon into his mouth.

Bofur smirked as he plated himself some food, "Have you seen the lass? She doesn't exactly look like the type to shovel food into her mouth like you two do," Bofur's eating habits weren't any better than the princes', "You've got egg in your moustache Fili," Bofur said

Balin joined the group shortly after. As the elderly dwarf walked into the room he shook his head and muttered an apology to Brisen, "The lad's aren't used to being around ladies so they don't know how to act," the three younger dwarves each got stern glares from their elder.

Brisen smirked as she picked up her plate and mug, "It's alright. I've spent most of these past years in Inns so nothing they can do will shock me."

As Brisen stood to go dispose of her plate and change her clothes for their journey Kili's voice stopped her, "If I may ask, how old are you?"

In actuality, Brisen was slightly over a hundred. Her people didn't age the same way other humans did but Brisen lied and said, "Twenty four."

"Quiet young, you're just a child by dwarf standards. In fact you're just thirty three years younger than Kili," Balin pointed out as he too loaded his plate with food.

Brisen walked back to the table and sat down between the brothers, "Guess that makes me the baby of the group," Brisen said casually as they were joined by the rest of the company and Bombur who was still wearing his apron and oven mitts.

Thorin casted Brisen a smug glare. The Dwarf King half expected Brisen to bolt during the night but he was proven wrong to see her seated between his nephews. Something about her presence among them made Thorin seethe with anger. They couldn't afford to be distracted by a girl who would leave once her own personal quest was completed.

"Eat quickly," Thorin ordered, "We leave soon."

Quickly was an understatement. Twenty minutes later the meal was cleaned up and everyone, save for Bilbo, was gathered around a small troop of ponies. There were sixteen ponies and a horse that Brisen assumed was Gandalf's since he was stroking its mane. Before Brisen had a chance to ask which pony would be hers, Thorin's gruff voice spoke up.

"I was under the assumption that a Sell Sword would have their own means of transportation," he said as he brushed past Brisen.

"I did," Brisen muttered as she glared at the ponies. She never liked horses or ponies though her line of work demanded that she use one, "But the old mare died a week or so ago."

Tricky, scheming things horses were but now Brisen wished she bought another horse instead of staying in Bree for so long.

"Want to ride with me?" Brisen heard a voice ask.

She turned and saw Kili standing behind her with a cheeky smile on his face. Brisen nodded as she followed Kili to his pony. When they approached the pony snorted which caused Brisen to talk half a step back. Brisen reached for her dagger but realized just as she grasped the hilt that she would be the laughing stock of the company if she drew a dagger on a pony.

But this gesture didn't go unnoticed by Kili who smirked, "Have you never been around a horse or pony before?"

"Not this," Brisen moved her hand away from the dagger and swallowed in fear, "I usually ride horses, and ponies are a different story."

From the head of the line Thorin called in an annoyed voice, "Hurry up and mount the pony, girl."

Before Brisen could say anything, Kili carefully lifted her by the waist into the saddle. Brisen sat there for a moment unsure whether to grip the reigns. Then Kili pulled himself into the saddle in front of Brisen. The sudden addition of weight caused Brisen to grip the side of the saddle tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"You look as if you've never been on a pony," Fili teased as he brought his pony alongside his brothers.

Brisen loosened her grip on the saddle as Kili urged the pony into a soft trot. She narrowed her eyes and shot Fili a dark look, "Of course I have been. I have to travel, I just prefer not riding a pony."

"Well you're in for a treat on this quest," Kili mimicked his brother's teasing voice, "You may want to hold on, lass."

Brisen didn't need to be told twice.

-8-

"So," after about an hour of the leisurely pace Fili began asking Brisen questions, "How does a pretty thing like you become a Sell Sword?"

Brisen felt sick. Between the wafting stench of pony and the rocking motion Brisen could feel her breakfast swishing in her stomach. She groaned as she turned her head so she could talk to Fili. For the past hour Brisen was leaning her head against Kili's shoulder.

"People need to eat," at the mention of eating Brisen felt as if her breakfast was going to reappear. She knew that she could walk at this pace and contemplated asking Thorin if she could walk alongside the company but knew better. Brisen didn't want to give Thorin another reason to dislike her.

Kili glanced over his shoulder at Brisen. Her arms were latched around his waist and her head was leaning against his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off of her small body. He was glad they reconciled last night because though he felt as if she was hiding something, he enjoyed her company.

Fili nodded, "Where did you learn to fight? Do you have any siblings or family for that matter?"

Brisen was thankful that she was on the pony so Fili wouldn't notice how she paled at the mention of family. It was a question Brisen wasn't used to someone asking. People didn't look past what she could do for them so no one ever asked about her family.

"No," Brisen lied.

_Morids_

_ Corum_

_ Kieran _

"I'm an orphan," Brisen said as the names of her brother flashed through her mind. She remembered their eyes, their smiles, and how they fought that fateful night, "So," Brisen quickly switched her tone of voice to a jovial one and lifted her head from Kili's shoulder, "No matter how pretty you find my face it doesn't change that I needed to make coin for myself."

Fili nodded then noticed something on Brisen's face. His eye brows knitted together as he reached out with a hand and brushed a lose strand of hair away from her cheek. Brisen tensed under his touch, "Where did you get that then?"

Brisen forced a smile and laughed, "Snagged myself with an arrow," it wasn't a total lie. Brisen did get the scar from an arrow but she didn't tell the whole story, "Wasn't the best idea to teach myself archery."

"Oh so you're an archer?" Kili questioned.

"You any good, lass?" Fili said the same tone of voice as his brother.

Brisen smirked, "Very good."

"Wait!" A voice suddenly broke the conversation the three were having.

Brisen turned and smirked as she saw Bilbo Baggins running towards them. He was dressed in simple traveling clothes with a rather large pack on his back and a tall walking stick in his hand. The company halted their ponies and Brisen thanked the Valar for a moment to collect herself.

"I signed it," Bilbo declared as he held the long contract out to Balin.

The elderly dwarf inspected the contract for a moment before nodding and saying, "Everything appears to be in order, welcome to the company of Thorin Okenshield, Master Baggins."

Thorin appeared to be less than thrilled to have the Hobbit in his midst. As Thorin turned his pony to continue the path they were originally taking he barked, "Get Master Baggins a pony."

"Oh no," Bilbo protested as he began to walk along with the company, "That won't be necessary. I've taken a lot of walking holidays myself walked-"but he was cut off by the brother's lifting him up by the shoulders and putting the Hobbit onto one of the small supply ponies.

Brisen shot Bilbo a smile and said, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Master Baggins. How are you faring today?"

Bilbo, who looked almost as uncomfortable as Brisen felt, held onto the reigns of his pony in a death grip. He glanced at the young woman and shook his head, "I think I've a horrible mistake."

"Well," Brisen said as she offered Bilbo a kind smile, "then it is a happy mistake," she leaned a bit closer to the Hobbit and said, "because it will be nice to be around someone who has proper manners."

The Hobbit and the woman laughed as the dwarf princes rolled their eyes.


	5. Chapter Five: Hitting Your Mark

**An: Thanks for everyone who has been reading this! I promise it'll get more exciting soon.**

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Five: Hitting Your Mark

They made camp six nights in forest clearing along a stream a few miles outside of Bree. It was a clear night though storm clouds could be seen on the horizon. The company sat around the fire as Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur tended to the fire. A handful of the dwarves took out their pipes and began packing them with tobacco. Gandalf shared his smoking tobacco with Bilbo who forgot his in the Shire along with his pocket handkerchief.

Kili sat beside his brother staring at the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brisen off a ways talking with Gandalf and Bilbo. There was something about her that peeked Kili's curiosity. The orphaned sell sword from Bree with the scar on her cheek and a sad gleam in her eye seemed to be having trouble being accepted by the other dwarves. Kili knew his brother found her interesting and so did Bofur and Bombur. Balin and Ori were gentle dwarves and liked everyone but the others were giving her trouble.

"I just don't understand," Gloin muttered to his brother, "why a lass would want to take up a man's place in fighting. She should be married off," Oin nodded in agreement.

"War is not a woman's place," Dwalin muttered as he poked the fire, "I say we leave her in the next settlement. She'll just slow us down."

Kili took a drag on his pipe and blew the smoke out before saying, "Mr. Dwalin, are you still cross with her for throwing her knife at your tankard?"

Fili chuckled at the older dwarf's sour expression. Kili smirked as Dwalin muttered something under his breath. Kili's eyes found themselves over on Brisen once more and he sat there for a moment wondering about her.

"Fili," Thorin barked, "You and Kili have first watch," the dwarf king stood amongst his company and said in a strong voice, "We leave at first light. You will all need your sleep."

The dwarves set about laying out their bedrolls and blankets. Brisen found a secluded place near the stream away from everyone else and began unrolling her bedroll. Once her worn bedroll was set up Brisen reached up and began to unbraid her hair. Her horribly thick locks were tangled but she was too tired to even comb them.

"Would it be alright if I slept by you?" Bilbo asked in a timid voice, "You seem to be the only one in this company with manners," the last part the Hobbit whispered.

Brisen offered him a smile and nodded, "Of course."

Brisen felt bad for the Hobbit. Bilbo was one of the nicest people she ever met yet the company ostracized him like they did her. Brisen understood their distrust of her, but she couldn't understand why they were so rude to Bilbo. He may not be burglar material but a quest like this rarely left anyone changed. He would grow into the role that much Brisen was sure of. The Hobbit held a certain quality inside him that was waiting to get out. Brisen was sure that when it did, the company would see the value of Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo went about setting up his bedroll while Brisen finished her braid. As Brisen laid down for the night Kili walked past her and smirked, "Sleep well, e ghunum zinlaz."

Brisen had no idea what Kili had said to her. She knew it was in the language of the dwarves but what the words actually meant confused her. As Birsen lowered herself onto her pack she found herself pondering over the words as her mind drifted into another nightmare.

-8-

The next morning Brisen awoke before anyone else. She sat up on her bedroll and rubbed her weary eyes. The nightmare was the same as it always was. It was filled with fire, the screams of her people, and the smell of burning flesh. Her shirt was stuck to her back and her hair was sticking to her forehead from the dream.

Brisen glanced at the company who was still fast asleep. Bofur and Bifur were sitting on their bedrolls looking exhausted from their shift as watch. Bofur gave Brisen a kind smile and nodded to her. Brisen returned the gesture as she stood and grabbed her pack.

"I'm going to go up stream a ways," Brisen whispered, "Figure now's a good time as any to bathe."

Bofur obviously didn't hold the same standard of personal hygiene as Brisen did. He simply nodded and told her not to be too long or else Thorin may leave without her. Brisen didn't doubt that he would, so she hurried upstream a ways.

When Brisen was satisfied the bend in the stream and that it was far enough away that no one would spot her, she began pulling off her sweat soaked clothes. Brisen muttered under her breath as she pulled out a burlap cloth that she used as a towel and the change of clothes she brought. Then she carefully stepped into the freezing cold water.

Brisen lowered herself into the water until she was totally immersed. The cold felt like tiny pin pricks against her skin but Brisen forced herself to stay under. The cold water rushed through Brisen like an unyielding life force. It chilled the young woman to the bone but it also drove away the imagines that haunted her dreams.

In her mind Brisen could still see her brother reaching out for her. She could still hear her mother's screams and the sound of her father's last breath. Brisen could still feel the heat of the flames against her skin as the burned her. It was all still there. It was all still just as real as the day it happened. Like every night, Brisen was forced to witness these events. She was forced to relive the moment she lost everything. The pain would not leave her. No matter how many times she deprived herself of sleep the pain would return. It was an aching chasm that festered inside her mind and heart turning each to ash.

The cold helped though. Brisen forced herself to focus on the pain of the cold water rushing against her skin. Brisen reached up in the water and tugged at the knots in her hair. After a few more moments of forcing herself to concentrate on only the pain, Brisen surfaced and gasped.

Air reentered her lungs as the sun's light shined down on her skin. Brisen moved to the edge of the stream where her soap was waiting and grabbed the dwindling bar. Quickly, she began washing her body and once it was clean she moved onto scrubbing her hair. Brisen glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one found her bathing spot before dunking herself under the water once more. She waited a few moments to felt the gentle rush of the current take the suds off of her body before resurfacing.

Satisfied with her newly clean self, Brisen climbed out of the stream. She grabbed the burlap cloth and began drying herself off. The cloth was rough from overuse and the general nature of the material but it got the job done. She couldn't concern herself with comfort over practicality. Once the water had been dried from her skin, Brisen pulled on the spare set of clothes she brought. It was a simple pair of brown trousers that were a bit snug and a heavy light blue tunic.

Once dressed Brisen pulled on her leather arm guards, leather bodice, boots, and the belt she wore around her waist. Brisen collected the dirty clothes along with her towel and soap then stuffed them in her pack.

When she returned to camp the rest of the company was waking up. Fili and Kili were already a wake and sitting around the fire that Bofur was starting. Bombur was stirring ingredients into a bowl of portage while Bilbo helped him.

Brisen walked over to her bedroll and began rolling it up. She tucked the bedroll on top of her pack before pulling on her cloak and putting her daggers in their respected places. Brisen then walked over to the fire and sat down between Bofur and Kili.

Bofur smirked, "Did you have a nice bath lass?"

"Water was a bit cold," Brisen said as she nudged an ember with the toe of her boot, "but other than that it was lovely."

"You've got a lot of hair on that head of yours," Bofur commented as Bombur placed a pot over the fire and nodded in agreement with what his brother said, "But not a hair on your face. Tis a shame really, with a nice beard you would be gorgeous."

Brisen laughed and rubbed her smooth jaw, "Do many dwarf women have beards?"

"Aye," Bombur said as Ori came over to join them, "My wife has a beautiful beard, one of the best I've seen on a dwarrowdam."

Brisen arched an eyebrow, "Do you lot prefer your women with beards?"

Bofur, Bombur, and Fili nodded. The eldest prince said in a proud voice, "The next queen of Erebor will have to have a full beard, but of course it can't be bigger than mine."

"Then you're going to have trouble finding a wife brother," Kili joked, "Because your beard is the smallest I've ever seen!"

Fili shot his brother a glare as Brisen and Ori struggled to keep from laughing. Fili grunted and replied, "At least I can grow a beard, brother."

Kili scoffed, "I chose not to. And as for me, I prefer my women to keep their hair on their head, but if a beautiful dwarrowdam comes along with a full beard, I may have to consider the possibility of a hairy faced wife."

Ori blushed as he glanced down at his gloved hands and said, "I haven't given much thought to it. I've only seen three dwarrowdam's in my life, and one was my mum."

"Only three?" Brisen glanced at Bombur who was now stirring the pot, "Why only three?"

"Women are rare among our people," Balin said as he walked over to the fire and sat down beside Bombur, "They make up for actually only one third of our population. We consider them to be jewels and their families guard them carefully."

Kili leaned close towards Brisen and whispered so only she could hear him, "Which is why the older dwarves don't think you should be fighting."

Brisen nodded. Though she thought their reasoning was ridiculous, she respected the elder dwarves for sticking to their culture even if that meant disliking her.

Balin, who clearly heard Kili's comment, gave Brisen an apologetic look, "They don't dislike you lass."

"It's alright if they do," Brisen said as she locked eyes with Thorin and gave him a wicked smile, "It wouldn't be the first time in my life someone disliked me for something I couldn't control."


	6. Chapter Six: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**AN: Short chapter. Sorry for the late update it's mid terms season for me. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT BRISEN**

* * *

><p>Part One- The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Six: Hit Me with Your Best Shot

After another long day of traveling the company stopped for the night along a mountain side. The spot over looked a valley thick with trees and a large boulder hid the company from sight. Thorin ordered Bofur, Bifur, and Bomber to begin dinner preparations. As Brisen set up her bedroll under the cover of the boulder Fili and Kili came alongside her and began setting theirs up also.

Brisen tensed. She didn't want the princes sleeping so close to her in case she lashed out at one of them in the night. But she said nothing of this fear and continued what she was doing until Thorin came over, "Girl, up and bring your weapons. Dwalin will test your skill."

Brisen knew Thorin was getting her back from her remark earlier that morning. She suppressed a groan as she reached for her bow and quiver then followed Thorin and Dwalin a ways away from the camp. There was silence among the three as they walked towards a large clearing. Dwalin was holding a large broad axe in one of his beefy hands. Brisen gazed at the axe and wondered how the hell she was supposed to defend herself from that.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Thorin asked as he and Dwalin made their way over to one side of the clearing.

"It's not the weapon I'm most comfortable with," Brisen admitted as she put her quiver on her back and held her bow in her hand.

Thorin shook his head, "Most of the fighting you'll be doing on this quest will be close combat," he paced in front of Dwalin, "I cannot afford one of my men getting distracted trying to aid you when you only use a bow."

"I use twin daggers," Brisen muttered, "As well, my lord."

Thorin scoffed, "Daggers do not inflict the same damage as a sword does," he held his sword out to Brisen hilt first.

She hesitated for a moment before placing her bow and quiver down on a grassy spot for safety purposes. Carefully, Brisen gripped the rough hilt of the sword and took it from Thorin. The sword was heavier than anything she lifted before. Brisen took a step back as she gave the sword a swipe in smooth gentle motions. It felt strange in her hand.

Brisen used a sword many times in her long life. It was not the weapon she chose upon turning of age, so she rarely trained with it. Whenever she was on a job, Brisen found a way to use her bow or daggers over a sword. Brisen glanced down the blade at the rough texture of the steel. It was a good make, but Brisen still didn't enjoy having it in her hand.

"At least it looks like she's held one before," Dwalin muttered to Thorin.

Brisen swallowed the anger that was rising in her throat. She held a sword many times before but she never enjoyed using one. Swords were always Kierans' weapon of choice, never hers, but she still trained with one.

"Is the sword to your liking lass?" Dwalin teased.

"It will do," Brisen dismissed his comment.

Before Brisen could look up from her sword Dwalin was charging at her. Brisen quickly dodged his attack and raised her sword with one hand. It was top heavy and made her wrists ache but she knew that she had to stand her ground no matter if she liked the tool or not. As Dwalin regained his footing from his charge Brisen reached for one of the daggers that was strapped to her lower back. She drew the dagger just as she raised her sword to block a swing from Dwalin's axe.

The sound of the metals crashing together rang in Brisen's ears. She wasn't used to such close combat and her arm almost collapsed under the weight of the impact. Though her arm didn't collapse, her knees buckled and Brisen had to take half a step back to stay up right.

Dwalin kept adding weight to their crossed weapons. Normally, Brisen would have tried to kick his legs out from under him but dwarf legs were notoriously sturdy and she didn't have a strong enough footing to do so. Brisen twisted the dagger in her hand then quickly brought the hilt up so it collided with Dwalin's cheek.

The surprise, and very undwarven, move shocked Dwalin. He stepped back as his own head began ringing from the impact of the hit. This moment allowed Brisen to slip the dagger back into it sheath and placed two hands on her sword.

Dwalin grunted and charged at Brisen once more. The two engaged in a battled of clashing iron each trying to predict the other's movement. The spar was quickly growing on Brisen and her limbs started aching.

Brisen knew another charge from Dwalin would do her in. Brisen dug her heel into the dirt to brace herself for Dwalin's next attack. She was able to dodge the attack and while Dwalin was trying to regain his footing, Brisen rolled off the dwarf's back and managed to kick his axe out from his hands. Brisen knew the dwarf would make the mistake of leaning on it because she also knew that Dwalin underestimated her. Brisen took her dagger and sword and pointed both blades at Dwalin' neck.

Her nostrils were flaring. How dare they underestimate her and challenge her to some silly duel. She was born from the blood of dragons, gifted to Middle Earth by the Valar themselves. She would not falter to some petty duel.

A smirk crossed Dwalin's face, "That was a good fight lass."

Brisen nodded, "You as well," she said as she lowered the blade.

"Not good enough though," Thorin grunted, "If we're confronted by a band of orcs I want you to be ready. Starting tomorrow night you will begin sword training with Fili."

Brisen knew there was no sense in arguing with Thorin. She tossed the blade onto the ground then returned her dagger to its spot before nodding and said, "As you wish."

"Good, you're dismissed for the evening."

-8-

When Brisen arrived back at camp she had sweat on her brow and an exhausted look on her face. She walked over to her bedroll and sat down slowly. Her body ached and she was growing tired of Thorin's sneers. The rest of the camp was asleep, save for Fili and Kili who had the first watch.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked as he exhaled smoke from his pipe.

Brisen nodded as she pushed her pack against the rock they were lying under and leaned against it, "You're to begin training me tomorrow night it seems."

"We already knew about that," Fili and Kili said in unison.

Brisen scowled as she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. She was growing tired of Thorin's tests. Brisen knew that she needed no extra training in weaponry.

There was a crisp chill in the mountain air. It reminded Brisen of the Valley when she was a child. As the wind danced over her cheeks it reminded Brisen of when she used to race around with the other children in the Valley. The wind would whip at her face and hands. It chilled them to the bone even though her mother would stick about five layers on her children.

That was their curse; fire did not burn but cold did.

Brisen shook the thought from her head as she leaned against the rock and enjoyed the warmth of the brothers. Kili was ridged against her arm while Fili was more relaxed. Both smelt of sweat and the smoke from Fili's pipe, though Brisen could smell a hint of mint coming from Kili.

She was exhausted. It had been a long day of riding and the spar with Dwalin hadn't been easy. Brisen struggled to keep her eyes open as sleep slowly began to take her.

-8-

Kili knew instantly when Brisen fell asleep. He felt her normally ridged and composed body go limp against his arm. He glanced at Brisen out of the corner of his eye and felt a smile pull onto his face. She looked so calm when she was sleeping. Threads of dark hair were hanging over her pale skin and the few light freckles that were under her eyes.

In sleep there was no haunting look in her eyes. In sleep Brisen looked as if she was at peace, which was something Kili wasn't sure if she ever knew. Kili knew Brisen was hiding something. He may not be the smartest dwarf but he knew when someone was hiding something.

Fili noticed his brother staring at the girl and he felt concerned. He knew Kili was reckless especially when it came to women but Fili didn't want Kili to get attached to this particular one. There was something dangerous lurking inside her. Something that could be the end of them.


	7. Chapter Seven: From Where Our Heroine

**AN: So this chapter is to make up for the last one. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you guys enjoy it. There are also some Kili/Brisen moments that are pretty adorable. We also learn a bit about Brisen's origin. **

**I own nothing but Brisen, and the Draca**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Seven: From Where Our Heroine Came

Brisen hated the cold almost as much as she disliked rain.

The next morning the company awoke to find themselves soaked to the bone. It began raining in the early hours of the morning and by the looks of the angry skies, it didn't appear to be letting up any time soon. Brisen sat in front of Kili today with the hood of her cloak over her head shivering every few seconds.

"Mr. Gandalf," Orin called to the Wizard who was at the head of the line, "Can you do something about this deluge?"

"Master dwarf," the Wizard replied, "The skies are content to rain. There is nothing I can do about this. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

Brisen couldn't help but smirk as she shivered. Without a word, Kili tightened his hold on Brisen and wrapped her in the extra cloth of his cloak. Normally Brisen would have thought twice before leaning against Kili's chest but she didn't. He was warm, and Brisen knew because of her blood a deep chill would set in quickly if she did not seek warmth.

"Are there any other Wizards?" Bilbo asked. The poor hobbit. He had no cloak of his own and his travel jacket and over shirt were drenched in water. His hair was stuck to his face and he looked horribly uncomfortable.

Gandalf nodded his head. "Indeed there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two blue wizards," Gandalf stopped for a moment as if he was trying to remember something before saying, "You know, I have quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that is Radagast the Brown," Gandalf said with a fond tone of voice.

Brisen remembered hearing the name before but knew nothing beyond that.

Bilbo, who seemed enthralled by the notion that there were more Wizards in the world asked, "Is he a great Wizard, or is he more like you?"

The company seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Gandalf's answer. The elderly wizard shifted in his seat and said in a slightly offended voice, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul that prefers the company of animals to people. He keeps an eye on the woodlands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil is looking to gain a foothold in this world."

There was silence among the company for an hour or so. Brisen sat against Kili's chest wondering if her presence was bothering him. He seemed to be tense. His chest was ridget and his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist so he may hold onto her as well as the reigns. Brisen was still not overly comfortable around ponies or horses but she was less nervous than she had been.

As Brisen's mind wondered the elderly kind dwarf, Balin, rode his pony alongside Kili's. His hood was covering his white hair but his beard was matted with ran drops, "My lady, may I trouble you for a moment?"

Brisen gave Balin a kind smile and said in a smooth voice, "Master Balin, I am no lady but you may trouble me with whatever you'd like."

"Your accent," Balin began, "is that of a northerners'. From where do you say you hailed from?"

"I never mentioned it actually," Brisen said in a smooth composed voice, "I was born in a small village in the north," Brisen smiled softly, "I hadn't even noticed I possessed an accent, no one ever made mention of it before. Such a strange thing really, I never even noticed it."

There was something in the old dwarf's face that made Brisen believe that he knew more than he was letting on about her. There was a knowing twinkle in his eyes and a soft apologetic smile on his lips, "Do you know any stories from the north that would distract us from this horrible rain?"

Brisen knew many stories. Her childhood and her very existence was founded upon the basis of stories. Stories that were written in the libraries of the Village, stories that her mother wove into tapestries, and stories that her father told her when she couldn't sleep. Oh yes, Brisen knew many stories that would interest the dwarves. But, the idea of telling them stories pained Brisen. She didn't want the dwarves to know who she was, yet when it came to a few of the company she felt guilty lying to them.

Brisen decided upon a story. It would be a story that others outside the Village may have told their children, so she would embellish where it was needed and not reveal her own part in the story. A soft smile crossed her lips as she nodded and said, "Aye, Master Balin, I do have a story."

Fili, who now was riding alongside Kili with Bofur and Ori nearby, listened closely as Brisen began her story.

"When Eru created the world he created his Valar to watch over it as he slumbered. One of the Valar, Melkor, wanted power that Eru would not grant him. So in his anger Melkor created dragons to wreak havoc on Eru's children. The Valar were pained by this and created their own weapon against Melkor's fire drakes. They were called the Draca, and they were warriors to be feared," Brisen remembered her father telling her this story when she was a child and how his eyes would light up, "The greatest of the Draca was Ly'sek the Unbreakable," her father's name felt strange on her lips, "he and his three sons slayed dragons with such fruition that the beasts began to fear them. Ly'sek stood six feet tall with shoulders as broad as trees and eyes as bright as dragon fire itself. He and his sons tore the fire drakes of the north apart with their sword made of dragon scales and iron. They feared nothing and the great kings of Middle Earth saw them as their equal, though Ly'sek held no title except for chief of his people."

As Brisen spoke her voice became softer as she tried the push the pain away. She felt Kili's arms wrap tighter around her as if he could sense her pain as she continued the story, "But all great hero's stories end in tragedy. A great dragon destroyed Ly'sek and his three sons. A dragon so fierce and horrible that it has brought kingdoms to their knees and made kings shake with fear," Brisen paused for a moment, "Story has it that the dragon Smaug destroyed Ly'sek and his people."

"But the dragon hasn't been seen in sixty years!" Fili protested.

Brisen nodded, "The story says that this happened only a year before the destruction of Erebor and Dale," she shrugged her shoulders, "But then again, it's simply a story that was told to children when they went wondering in the woods around our village."

Brisen knew no one suspected the story to be tied to her. She was too skilled in lying for any of the dwarves to notice. But from the front of the line Thorin had his head turned slightly as if he was listening to the story. Some of the older dwarves appeared to be listening as well because they slowed their ponies

"Tis a sad story indeed," Bofur murmured from where he sat on his pony. His pipe was hanging out of the corner of his mouth though it had gone out long ago.

"Do you know anything more of the Draca?" It was Kili's voice that asked her this.

Brisen could feel the rumble of his deep voice against her back. She nodded slowly and said, "I know very little. I do know one thing, the old stories said that the Draca were immune to being burnt by fire, save for dragon fire though. But these are just stories," Brisen said with a shake of her head as the rain began to let up, "Old wives tales, I doubt that there are many facts behind them."

"Still," Ori said in his sweet voice, "I would very much like to see one of these Draca."

"As would I," Fili agreed with a nod, "I bet they're huge, with large beards, and swung broad axes. I'd imagine they hung the heads of the dragon's they've slayed on the walls of their great halls and drank endlessly."

"Aye," Kili said in agreement, "I remember hearing uncle tell us a bit about the dragon slayers. Ly'sek's name seems familiar. Brisen, did he have just sons or did he have a daughter?"

Brisen thanked Eru that she was already pale from the cold so no one would notice how much her face paled when Kili asked his question. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "The stories never said anything about any other children."

Again there was silence. Brisen leaned against Kili as the rain began to calm more and more and let out a long sigh, "I have told you a story, now will you tell me one?"

Kili smiled softly as he whispered, "What would you have me tell you about, e ghunum zinlaz?"

Brisen didn't know what Kili called her and she was not sure she wanted to know. It sounded too soothing in his own tongue to be translated. Brisen looked at the sun that was peeking through the clouds and trees overhead, "Tell me about you."

"I am the youngest son of Dis, daughter of Thrain sister to Thorin. You would like my mother, she is a proud woman who follows old dwarf customs strongly, but she would like you. I've been a mercenary, a hunter, and a miner. Though I have been born a prince, I have been raised as nothing more than a commoner. To be honest," Kili lowered his voice even more so no one else could hear his words besides the woman in his arms, "I enjoy battle and common work much more than being a prince."

"You seem more the warrior than the prince," Brisen muttered as her amber eyes glanced over to Fili.

There were striking differences in the brothers. Fili was shorter than Kili and carried himself with more of a royal manner than Kili did. Kili was postured to be a royal but Brisen saw a twinkle behind his eye that appeared as if he wanted much more than a title.

The burden of the second son, trained for a life they rarely meet and kept from one that they desire.

"When I was a child Fili used to tease me because I preferred a bow to a sword," Kili said with a light tone to his voice, "So I tease him about that ridiculous mustache of his."

Brisen snickered softly and held a gloved hand to her mouth to keep the company from hearing. The laugh was not just one of joy, it was one of fear as well.

-8-

"We're stopping here for the night!" Thorin shouted some hours later.

Brisen glanced around at the ruined farm house and wondered what happened. After Kili dismounted the pony she attempted to do the same but got her foot caught on the stirrup. Very ungracefully, Brisen went tumbling to the ground only to be caught by Bofur.

"Still not good with ponies eh lassie?" Bofur joked as he steadied Brisen.

Brisen shot the pony a dirty look as she brushed herself off, "Horrible beasts."

Before they could continue their conversation Brisen and Bofur heard arguing coming from the farm house. Ori walked up alongside them and looked nervously towards Thorin and Gandalf who were arguing, "Do they never get along?"

"Does Thorin ever get along with anyone?" Brisen muttered to Bofur who snorted and chuckled.

"Gandalf," they heard Bilbo call, "Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only other person who has any sense," the Wizard muttered as he passed the Hobbit.

In her mind, Brisen begged Bilbo not to ask another question. But of course the Hobbit did, "Who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins," Gandalf snapped, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

With that the Wizard disappeared down the road. Brisen watched Gandalf leave and had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that his absence wasn't going to be good.

"Bofur, Bomber, Bifur begin making the fire!" Thorin barked.

Bofur rolled his eyes and smirked before leaving Brisen alone. Brisen glanced around at the clearing and narrowed her eyes. There was a certain veil over the wood that felt wrong. Brisen glanced at Bilbo who was looking horribly uncomfortable and walked over to him.

"How are you faring, Master Baggins?" Brisen asked as she took off her soaking wet cloak and draped it over a beam near the fire that was being built.

"I'm wet," Bilbo muttered, "And I miss my arm chair."

It was an understandable statement. Hobbits weren't the adventuring type and for one to be so far away from home was strange. A sudden idea crossed Brisen's mind that made her smirk, "Come, I have an idea."

Bilbo followed Brisen away from the farm house a ways and into the edge of the woods. He was unsure of what she was trying to do until they came to a stop in a small clearing. Brisen took her quiver off of her back and leaned it against a rock. She then removed her bow from her back and turned to Bilbo, "These dwarves are cut throat, they will mock you every chance they can without a moment's hesitation. They mean well, but do not understand that some folk are not fighters."

Brisen plucked the string of her bow and smirked, "So I will teach you a few things that I know," she handed the bow to Bilbo.

Bilbo took it with a confused expression, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Brisen said with a warm smile, "I consider you a friend. I don't have many, or really any, friends so when I have one I do whatever I can to help them."

-8-

A few hours later Brisen and Bilbo walked out of the forest laughing together like old friends. Brisen dearly adored the Hobbit, he reminded her in many ways of Corum. They were in deep discussion about one job Brisen did many years ago that involved a sheep and an unfaithful lord. Bilbo laughed loudly as the approached the farm house.

"So what did you do then?" Bilbo asked.

Brisen rested a hand on her stomach and laughed along with the Hobbit, "What could I do? I ran as fast as I could and never looked back!"

They laughed together as the smell of the stew that Bomber and Bofur were constructing wafted towards them. Both realized how hungry they were as they approached the group. Before either could sit down, Golin pushed bowls into their hands, "Take these to the lads, they're watching the ponies."

Brisen scowled as she placed her bow and quiver down along with the bowl she was holding. She wrapped her cloak around herself before picking up the bowl and following Bilbo towards where they left the ponies. After walking some ways they stumbled upon Fili and Kili who were standing wide eyed.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked as they approached.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili said as he stared ahead.

"Except," Fili continued, "We've encountered a slight problem."

Brisen approached the brothers with an arched eyebrow as Kili began speaking once more, "We had sixteen ponies."

"But now," Kili said in a nervous tone, "We only have fourteen."

"Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked innocently.

Fili, Kili, and Brisen both answered at once, "No!"

Fili recovered and said in a charming voice, "That's why we need you, Mr. Baggins."

"We though since you were a master burglar you could take a look at it," Kili said as they walked among the ponies, "Daisy and Bongo are missing."

Bilbo paled as they came upon a fallen tree, "Oh dear, that's not good, that's not good at all. Are you sure we shouldn't tell Thorin."

Fili shook his head as Brisen and Kili looked around for any sign of the ponies, "No, best not to worry him."

Brisen didn't like this, she didn't like any of it. She glanced around with Kili as Fili and Bilbo began talking.

"Hey," Brisen whispered as she crouched down, "there's a light."

The group crept closer to a fallen tree and peered over the side. In the distance there was a large lumbering grey mound of flesh that was moving slowly through the forest with the ponies tucked under its arms. Brisen's stomach dropped as Kili whispered.

"Trolls."

"They've got Myrtle and Minty. Are they going to eat them?" Bilbo said as he peered around the tree he was hiding behind, "We've got to do something."

The other three glanced at the Hobbit and Kili began to speak, "Maybe you should," before Bilbo could protest Kili continued as he nudged the Hobbit towards the trolls, "Moutain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small. They'll never see you and we'll be right behind you!"

"What no," but before Bilbo could fully protest Kili had pushed him over the tree towards the trolls.

"What do you think you two are doing?!" Brisen hissed as she watched Bilbo walk towards the trolls. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Though she taught Bilbo how to use a bow a few hours earlier, he had no weapon and Brisen wasn't sure he possessed the ability to take a life even if it was a trolls.

Kili gave her an apologetic look as he gripped her hand, "Come on, we're going to go get Thorin. We'll tell Thorin that Bilbo went ahead."

"I can't just leave him," Brisen said as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Come on," Fili said as he hurried a head of his brother and Brisen.

"What's to say," Brisen began as Kili wove his fingers through hers and pulled her gently towards the farm house, "That Thorin won't leave Bilbo to his fate?"

Kili had no answer for that, neither did Fili. Kili could concentrate on only two things; there burglar who was going up against trolls as they spoke and the hand that he was holding. Brisen's fingers with thin and long though her hands were small compared to his own. There weren't the hands of any refined lady nor were they the hands of a seasoned warrior. He could feel where her bow string rested so many times before and he felt the warmth that seemed to be inside her.

"I don't believe he will," Kili said as they hurried into camp, "at least I hope he won't."


	8. Chapter Eight: To Fill A Trolls Belly

**AN: As always I only own Brisen**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Eight: To Feed A Trolls Belly

"You what?"

Brisen repressed the urge to box the brothers on the ears and tell them 'I told you so' as Thorin stood there with an unusually impressive brood on his face. Over the past five minutes Fili and Kili told Thorin about the trolls, the missing ponies, and the fact that the unarmed Bilbo Baggins was now alone with said trolls. Brisen remained silent during the whole ordeal for two reasons.

The first was she knew Thorin would have told her to shut up no matter what she had to say.

The second, was that Kili still had hold of her hand.

Brisen couldn't help but push their hands behind her cloak a bit. She didn't want the rest of the company to suspect anything or see anything. It was bad enough that she rode with him every day but if they, and more specifically Bofur, saw this the pair would never hear the end of it. But Brisen felt a small bit of comfort in the fact that Kili still held onto her hand. It calmed her anxious heart a bit.

"We have to go help Bilbo," Fili said in a stern voice.

Thorin shook his head and muttered something under his breath relating to how Hobbits didn't belong in the wild, "Fine. Grab your weapons all of you."

Brisen hesitated but released Kili's hand to go retrieve her bow and quiver. Once the company was armed they headed into the woods in search of their missing burglar. Brisen walked in step with Bofur and Ori while Fili and Kili walked a head with Thorin.

There were a few things Brisen thought she would never do in her lifetime. Marching with a company of dwarves to save a Hobbit from trolls was one of those things. As they reached the clearing where the Trolls made their camp Brisen could hear Bilbo's voice.

Brisen reached into her quiver and grabbed an arrow. She hurried a head to where Thorin and Kili were. Thorin gave an order for the rest of the group to halt but Kili and Brisen did no such thing. They ran into the clearing with their weapons drawn and a deadly look in their eyes.

"Drop him!" Kili ordered as he twirled his sword in his hand. Brisen drew her arrow back and aimed for the center of the troll's head. There were three of them, all monstrous and huge lumps of fat grey flesh. One was holding Bilbo in its hand as if the Hobbit was a doll.

The trolls exchanged looks before throwing Bilbo into Kili. Kili caught the Hobbit and steadied him before letting out a mighty cry and charging the troll.

Brisen let one of the arrow fly and pierced the hand of one of the trolls. The troll howled in pain as it gripped its injured hand. Smirking, Brisen jumped into a toppled over tree as the other dwarves came running into the clearing with their weapons drawn. As a troll reached to grab Brisen she drew a dagger and stabbed the troll's hand.

From where Fili and Kili were fighting they could see Brisen. She fought well, much better than they thought she would. Kili found himself struggling to concentrate as she moved with such efficiency and grace. Kili watched her mane of dark hair spin as she spun to avoid the reach of another troll.

"Brother," Fili hissed as he moved his younger brother away from a foot of a troll, "Are you not paying attention?!"

Kili shook his head and continued fighting. The dwarves were engaged in a fear battle until one of the burly trolls spoke.

"Drop your weapons or we rip 'is arms off," the company turned to see Bilbo suspended in the air with trolls holding onto his limbs. He was sweating in fear and the look on his face was begging Thorin to drop the weapons.

Before Thorin nodded and the company dropped their weapons. The troll that Brisen shot was staring at her and Kili stepped protectively in front of her to shield Brisen from its sight. The trolls, feeling victorious, smirked and one of the larger trolls barked an order.

"Alright you lot," it said as the other two dropped Bilbo. Brisen had to resist the urge to rush forward to help her friend. But Bilbo scampered to his feet and hurried towards them, "off with your over clothes and into the sacks!"

Brisen arched an eyebrow as the trolls threw burlap sacks at their feet. She took a step forward and mock bowed to the trolls, "Sirs if it pleases you my, I change away from my companions? As a lady it would be very inappropriate for me to undress in front of them."

The troll nodded, "Fine, but do not leave this camp."

Brisen picked up the burlap sack and hurried behind a boulder. She took off her leather vest and felt naked as the summer wind rushed against her skin. She then slipped her gloves and arm guards and stuffed them into the sack along with her vest and daggers. The warm summers wind moved against Brisen's light blue tunic and she shivered before walking back to the camp. The rest of the dwarves had been stuffed into the burlap sacks. Some were being bound to a squire, head to foot, while the others were laying in a pile. Brisen put herself in her sack and hobbled over to where the other dwarves were. She tossed herself down by Fili and Kili.

'So this is how I die,' Brisen though bitterly to herself as the trolls began turning the dwarves over the fire. She glanced up at the sky and sighed, 'Maybe this is when we meet,' she thought of her family. Though the situation seemed hopeless, Brisen didn't wish it to be. She wanted a way out of this, desperately wanted a way out of this. Gandalf was still missing, she held hope that he would return.

"I say," began one of the Trolls, "we sit on 'em and make jelly!"

"Brisen," Kili's whispered, "Are you alright?"

Brisen nodded, "I'm fine, but we have to do something. I can't say I fancy being made into jelly."

Kili smirked and then blushed as he said, "I'm glad you're alright."

Was that concern in his voice? Brisen felt her own cheeks redden as she whispered back, "As am I."

"No," one of the trolls disrupted their hushed words. It was the troll that was turning the dwarves on the squire, "they should be roasted with a sprinkle of sage."

Suddenly Bilbo stood in his sack and hoped over so he could speak, "You're going to need something much stronger than sage to cover up the smell of dwarf, no no no you're doing it all wrong."

The dwarves protested at the Hobbit insulting their hygiene. Brisen couldn't say that she disagreed with Bilbo, the dwarves did smell. The troll that was cooking narrowed his bead like eyes and leaned down while his two breather watched.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll asked.

"Don't listen to the imp," one of the trolls said, "We don't have that long until dawn."

The troll who was the cook of the group and talking to Bilbo glared at his companion, "Let the imp speak, Tom."

Bilbo hesitated before saying, "The secret to cooking dwarf is," Bilbo paused for a moment, "the secret to cooking dwarf is that you have to skin them!"

Suddenly there was an outcry from the dwarves. Brisen sat quietly ad listened to what the trolls had to say before the troll, Tom, began to speak.

"What, that's nonsense," he lumbered over to the pile of dwarves and picked Bomber up. The round ginger dwarf was shaking in fear as the troll lifted him to his mouth, "nice and crunchy with the skin on 'em."

Thinking fast Bilbo hoped forward and cried out, "No, you don't want to eat that one. They have," he hesitated, "parasites!"

Feeling that their honor had once again been insulted, the dwarves began to protest. Kili shouted above the rest of their voices, "We don't have parasites you have parasites!"

Brisen looked at Thorin and begged him to do something with her eyes. The dwarf king nodded and roughly kicked his protesting nephews. The group looked at Thorin before they changed their cries.

"I've got huge parasites!" Ori shouted.

"Aye," Oin agreed, "I have parasites as big as my arm!"

"Brisen has the biggest parasites," Kili yelled, "So big that you don't even want to think about eating her."

Brisen arched an eyebrow as the cook troll shook his head, "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo squeaked clearly insulted.

Before the trolls could do anything, a powerful voice cried out, "Let the dawn take you!"

Brisen looked up to see Gandalf raise his staff above his head and smash it against the boulder he was standing on. The boulder split and the dawns light poured into the camp. The trolls cried out as their grey skin began to turn to stone. Brisen smiled as she wiggled out of her sack and began helping Ori out of his. Brisen then hurried over to help Bilbo as the other dwarves got out of their sacks.

A half an hour later the dwarves were all standing around stretching their aching limbs and putting their armor on. Brisen was standing at the edge of the camp fastening her vest back into her body as well as the rest of her armor. She could hear Thorin and Gandalf arguing but Brisen tuned their words out.

"I suppose you think that was very foolish of me," Bilbo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Brisen shook her head, "No, not at all. You were smart enough to buy for time, you should not think that your actions were foolish Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled softly, "Thank you Brisen. I must say, you are my only friend in this company."

Brisen returned the Hobbit's smile, "I dare say you are my closest friend here," she nodded to the company that was getting ready to continue, "Come, we should join the others before they think we're plotting against them."

The pair returned to the company where Thorin was giving orders. Brisen wrapped her cloak around her and welcomed the warmth of the morning sun. She ran a hand through her horribly tangled hair and cursed under her breath.

"Hair trouble?" Kili's voice asked.

Brisen smirked and nodded, "I wish I brought a brush instead of that flimsy comb of mine."

"I could help, if you wanted, with your hair," Kili said rather awkwardly.

Brisen knew that braiding hair was a tradition that was held in high regard amongst the dwarves. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say, but then she nodded and said in a shy voice, "Sure."

Kili nodded to a rock and the pair walked over. Brisen sat in front of Kili and felt the strange pull of his hands in her hair. It had been years since anyone besides Brisen touched her hair. She winced a little as Kili's fingers came in contact with a knot. The pair sat in silence as Kili wove an intricate dwarven braid into Brisen's dark brown locks. Her hair was long and hung down to the middle of her back in lose curls. Kili was surprised by how thick Brisen's hair was. It was almost as thick as any other dwarrowdams but it shined more and wasn't as course.

Kili could feel his brother's and uncle's eyes fixated on him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kili could see them in discussion as the rest of the company explored one of the troll caves. Kili knew what they were discussing. Fili like Brisen well enough but their uncle didn't trust her.

Forcing himself to look away, Kili fixed his eyes on Brisen's hair once more. As he neared her shoulders he saw the beginning of something peeking out from under her tunic. What Kili could see was small, no more than the size of a coin, but he could see fait scar tissue that must have been caused from a burn. It was a fait red and disappeared down into her tunic. Kili finished the braid and let a finger roam over the scar tissue. It was soft, like what he imagined the rest of Brisen skin would be, but the scar tissue was softer and slightly raised. Kili felt Brisen tense and quickly she stood. She turned towards him and ran a hand over her newly done braid. There was a look of fear in her eyes, something that Kili never saw before.

"Thank you, your majesty," Brisen murmured before hurrying off towards the troll cave.

A million things were racing through her mind. No one ever touched the scar, no one ever saw it besides the healer who tamed it. Brisen self-consciously reached up and placed her hand on her shoulder and winced. There was no fire more deadly than dragon fire. Kili's hands had been so soft though they were so worn. They were truly the hands of a warrior. Brisen pushed memory from her mind as she moved her hand from her shoulder and fixed her cloak.

"A moment," Thorin demanded.

Brisen glanced at the dwarf king and nodded. Thorin gripped her arm roughly and pulled her away from the troll cave. They were far enough that no one would hear them.

"I do not know what your plan is with my nephew," Thorin said in a menacing tone, "but I refuse to allow you to make him believe that your are worthy of his affections. I did not allow you on this quest to bewitch him."

The comment cut like a knife. Brisen forced a stern expression and nodded, "I understand."


	9. Chapter Nine: Take Me to Church

Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company

Chapter Nine: Take Me to Church

"Brother," Fili said in a serious tone, "We must talk."

Fili gripped his younger brother sternly by the shoulder and the pair walked back into the troll camp. By now the rest of the company was in the caves exploring whatever treasures the trolls claimed. The two brothers were supposed to be watching at the mouth of the cave but the stern expression on Fili's face told Kili that this wasn't an optional talk.

"What is it brother?" Kili asked as they stood beside the cold fire pit.

Fili glanced towards the mouth of the cave and then back at his brother. Ever since Kili was born and their father died Fili saw it as his responsibility to take care of him. He was the eldest, thus Kili was his responsibility. The last thing Fili wanted to see was Kili's heart broken, though he wasn't fully sure of his brother's feelings. He then spoke in hushed tones, "What are your intentions with our company sell sword?"

Kili smirked, "What's the matter brother, want her for yourself?"

Fili's expression darkened, "This is not a joking matter Kee. We're not on this quest to chase after human women. We have an objective that we must focus on. Uncle is worried for you. He believes that she's distracting you."

Kili's always jovial expression dropped. He didn't know Brisen well for too long, only a few three weeks since they started the quest. But there was something about her that Kili enjoyed. She was unlike anyone he ever met before. She was brave, stubborn, and carried herself as if she was meant to be a great lady in another life. There was such sadness in her eyes. Kili saw it when Brisen wasn't talking to anyone and she though no one was watching her.

Whatever this fleeting feeling that he was forming for her was, Kili knew it couldn't end well. The rational part of his mind told Kili that Brisen felt nothing for him besides friendship. Even if she did, he was a dwarf, a prince of Durin. She was a human, a sell sword who would no doubly leave once the quest was finished. Kili knew whatever feelings grew inside his heart would be the death of him. A part of his soul wanted to let himself go to these feelings. Another part begging him not to. Brisen had admitted to him and the rest of the company that she never stayed close to people. This, if anything was to happen, would end in tragedy for one of them.

"I have no intentions with her," Kili lied as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Fili nodded but could see the hurt and confused expression on his brothers' face. He clapped Kili on the shoulder and smiled, "Besides, who would want a beardless wife anyway? And, she's not plump enough for my tastes, best stick to our own race."

Kili wished Fili never mentioned Brisen's body because now that was all he could picture. The dwarf prince forced a smile and nodded, "You're right, brother. I just see Brisen as a friend, and I intend to continue to treat her as such."

"As do I," Fili agreed, "She is a good lass, mighty fine with a bow as well," Fili nodded to the cave, "Come on, let's go see what the others have found."

-8-

The troll's cave was full of riches. Barrels full of gold and precious gems filled the cave as well as weapons of every make. As the company looked through the troll's plunder Brisen found herself at the back of the cave. She was leafing through a large box full of riches that meant nothing to Brisen. She never cherished material wealth nor gold. It was all mundane to her. She was raised to cherish honor and family above every ounce of gold in Middle Earth. To her, the gold coins that she pushed a side were nothing but coins.

But as Brisen reached the bottom of the chest her heart leapt into her throat. She grasped the leather sheath of a dagger and pulled it out. The dagger was something she saw many times as a child. It was long, about six inches long to be precise, and sat in a sturdy leather sheath. The hilt of the dagger was made of the same leather but the hilt was worn from years of use. There were still the outline of a hand on the leather. Brisen's hands shook as she ran one over the ornate dragon's head that was made of silver. It sat proudly on the bottom of the hilt with its sapphire eyes staring directly at her. Brisen could see her reflection in those eyes. The dragon was meant to be a likeness of Glaurung, father of the dragons.

Brisen felt her blood run cold as she grasped the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from its sheath. The metal of the dagger cried out after so many years in slumber. But the steel blade of the dagger was polished still. Brisen held it to her eyes and saw the reflection of her eyes in the dagger.

Bright amber eyes, like dragon fire in the night. They were the eyes of her people, the eyes of her father and brothers. These eyes were the most prominent trait of her race.

And she was the last one to have them.

Brisen returned the dagger to its sheath as rage boiled inside her. How did the trolls get this?! She was the only one to survive that night. No one could have gotten this dagger. It was the Chieftains, her fathers, and it never left his side even during that night. This dagger had been passed down by Manwë to her forefathers. It shouldn't be in a trolls cave.

Brisen gripped the dagger and stormed out of the cave. She heard Bofur and Ori call after her but she didn't acknowledge either. As she approached where Gandalf was sitting with Bilbo she stopped.

"A word, if you may Gandalf."

Bilbo looked at the angry woman standing before him and hesitated for a moment before hurrying away. The elderly Wizard looked down at the dagger that Brisen was holding and his face darkened.

Brisen held the dagger and hissed under her breath, "What is this doing in a troll cave?"

Gandalf's old wise eyes fell upon the dagger in Brisen's hand, "Gûr Tog. The blade fashioned by the ancient elves and given to your forefathers."

"I know what it is," Brisen said as she gripped the dagger tighter as if someone would try to take it from her, "But why is it here?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I do not know. The blade was never meant to leave the side of a Dragon Slayer. The last time I saw it your father had it in his possession," Gandalf adjusted his stance and said in a soft voice, "Maybe the Valar intended for you to find it, Brisen of Clan Draca."

Brisen shook her head, "No, this is not right. The dagger should have been with my father that night. It was with my father it-"

"My dear," Gandalf said, "Maybe there are greater things at work than you know. It is strange that the dagger would be in a troll cave but at least it is in your possession now."

Brisen looked down at the dagger and frowned. It still had the outline of her father's hand. She took the dagger and silently attached it to her belt, "I wish for answers Gandalf. I wish to know how that beast found us. I wish for vengeance."

"Vengeance is a dangerous thing my dear," Gandalf said in a kind voice as the rest of the dwarves came out from the cave, "Be careful it doesn't darken your heart."

"We move on," Thorin called to the company, "Are the ponies ready?"

Ori suddenly appeared from over the bank with a panicked look on his face, "Sir, the ponies are gone!"

Before anyone could react the sound of a howl echoed through the woods. It was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

"Waags!" Bofur called out as the Company fell into line together.

Brisen stood partially in front of Bilbo to shield her friend as she notched an arrow. She drew the string of her bow and readied herself. As the footsteps grew closer Brisen noticed Kili moving slightly closer to her.

She wished he wouldn't.

Her amber eyes were fixated on the movement in the forest. Before she could release an arrow a sled came into the clearing drawn by rabbits and riding on the back was a man dressed in strange brown robes.

"Gandalf!" The man yelled as he got off of his sled and held his staff in his hand. The man's eyes were large and full of worry.

Gandalf smiled as he stepped forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of the stranger, "Radagast, my old friend. What brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for you Gandalf," Radagast's eyes were darting all over the company as he spoke, "The forest is sick Gandalf. There is a darkness moving, I fear the halls of Dol Guldur are busy with activity once more.

Again the sound of howling could be heard. This time it was getting closer. Suddenly Gandalf turned to Thorin and said in a deep voice, "Who outside of your kin did you tell of this quest?"

"No one," Thorin's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and adrenalin.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled once more.

"No one!" Thorin's answer was filled with the same fear in his eyes.

Gandalf looked back at the Brown Wizard and said, "We're being hunted."

"Orc pack," Radagast nodded in agreement, "I could lead them away from you."

Gandalf shook his head, "These are Dol Guldur orcs. They will catch you."

A cocky smirk formed on Radagast's face as he held a hand out proudly to his rabbit drawn sled, "And these are Rhosgobel rabbits, I would like to see them try!"

-8-

Brisen and the company ran across the grassy plateau while Radagast and his rabbits created a diversion for them. The company was indeed being hunted by a group of Orcs on Waags. Brisen never saw an Orc before, but if the stories were correct then they were the very essence of darkness itself. Men and Elves twisted by darkness and turned into something so monstrous that it craved blood and served evil.

Meeting one face to face was not on Brisen's to do list for the quest.

She ran alongside Bilbo and Ori to make sure that they didn't fall behind. The company ran from rock to rock hiding while Radagast lead the Orcs away from them. More than once Brisen heard the howl of a Waag and felt her blood run cold from the monstrous sound.

The company came to a halt behind a large boulder. Ori tried to peer around the boulder but Thorin pulled the young dwarf back. Brisen felt a hand wrapped around hers and her beating heart calmed when she realized it was Kili. Suddenly there was a noise overhead and the Company realized that a Waag was standing above them. Thorin nodded to Kili and without words, Kili dropped Brisen's hand and drew an arrow. He took a step away from the boulder and shot the Waag in between the eyes. The beast howled as it tumbled down and its rider was thrown onto the grass in front of the dwarves. The dwarves made quick work killing the Orc but the beast howled all the way to its death.

Brisen saw the Orc's mangled face and her breath caught in her throat. It was indeed more monstrous than she expected. Black blood gushed from its wounds and its black eyes looked up at the sky. Before Brisen could marvel any more at the beast Kili was once again seizing her hand and dragging her along as the company ran for their lives.

The Orcs were on their tails now. Their Waag were running faster and faster as the company ran to another boulder. They stopped and looked around.

They were surrounded.

Pushing her fear out of her mind, Brisen pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it before drawing the string of her bow and firing. The arrow cut through the air and landed right in the chest of an orc. The orc cried out as it fell from its mount. Brisen lodged the next arrow in the head of the empty Waag.

Fighting was echoing around her. Brisen was firing arrow after arrow into the pack of Orcs until she reached into her quiver and felt nothing. With a bitter scowl, Brisen returned her bow to her back and reached for two long dagger that were strapped to her lower back. Brisen drew the daggers and narrowed her eyes as she readied herself.

From where Kili was fighting he watched in horror as Brisen launched herself at the Waag. He watched as one of her daggers lodged itself into the beasts head while the other slashed the Orc's chest. Kili had trouble concentrating on the arrow he was trying to aim when he heard Gandalf's voice call out.

"Follow me you fools!" The Wizard said as he disappeared between three rocks.

The company hurried towards the rocks as Kili, Fili, Thorin, and Brisen stayed behind to buy the other's time.

"Give me an arrow!" Brisen shouted as she threw one of the daggers and it lodged itself into the Orc's head. Sweat was dripping down her face and there was a smudge of black Orc blood on her cheek.

"We have to go," Kili said as he tried to reach for her hand but Fili's rough grip grabbed Kili first.

Kili watched in horror as he, his brother, and Thorin hurried towards the opening of the rocks while Brisen fought off the advances of the orcs. Kili called out to her and trashed as his uncle and brother held him down. These cries were continued until a woman's ear piercing scream echoed through the company.

Kili froze as his eyes widened and he said in a shallow voice, "She's dead."

_Gur Tog: Death Bringer_


	10. Chapter Ten: Breath of Life

Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company

Chapter Ten: Breath of Life

The pain from the Waag's bite was coursing through Brisen's veins. Even as the beasts were cut down by horsemen, Brisen withered on the ground in pain. It was as if venom was flowing through her veins as freely as her own blood did. The Waag bit Brisen's stomach and threw the young woman many feet away before it was cut down by one of the riders.

Brisen felt the blood rushing out of the wound. She was helpless upon the ground holding her stomach with one shaking hand. She groaned and cried out as the pain came in waves. The venom in the Waag's bite burned almost as much as dragon fire.

If this was how she would die, then Brisen was not content. Eru would not let her survive dragon fire to be struck down by a Waag. Brisen gasped as she looked up into the sky. It was a sunny day just like it had been the day the dragon fire came. Brisen heard the last of the orcs die and she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes fell upon a tall figure with long brown hair and pointed ears.

"Be still, child of the fire."

Brisen's tear filled eyes turned to see a dark haired elven man hovering over her. Her lips parted and in her struggle to find words she felt strong arms lifting her. The sudden movement caused a wave of pain so strong to rush through Brisen that the young woman's head titled back as she lost consciousness.

-8-

Brisen was dead.

Kili couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Thorin had refused to allow any of the company to go search for her body. Instead the company marched silently through the path in the cave. Kili remained silent the whole way walking alongside his brother. Brisen was gone. Kili clenched his hand as if hers was still there.

Fili could see the pain on his brother's face. Others in the company looked to be unsettled by the sudden loss of the sell sword. Bofur's ever cheerful expression was somber and Ori hadn't said a word to anyone. Bilbo looked almost as hurt as Kili did. The elder dwarves seemed unsettled. Thorin didn't speak.

Brisen was dead. Kili kept running it through his mind and each time he thought of her screams he felt his stomach lurch. It felt strange, as if his soul was filled with water so cold that it numbed his body. Kili had a hard time focusing on his feet or the end of the tunnel.

As they reached the end of the tunnel Kili saw the evening light pouring into the darkness and heard water echoing. The company walked through the opening of the tunnel and gasped.

Gandalf leaned on his staff and said in a wary voice, "Imladris, or in the common tongue it is known as-"

"Rivendell," Bilbo finished.

-8-

It had been a great many years since Lord Elrond set eyes on a child of Ly'sek.

The elven lord never laid eyes on the girl child, nor did he know her name. Rumors came from the north that a girl had been born to Ly'sek and his wife but many dismissed them. But Elrond knew better than to believe that the dying woman he held onto was a regular Draca. The girl child had Ly'sek's bearings in her eyes and in her lips.

Her existence was impossible yet here she was, a mixture of both Ly'sek and Sahara. Lord Elrond grimaced as he wrapped his cloak around the young woman, "You shall see the light of another day once more, dragon child."

As Elrond's horse bound down the steps and across the walk way towards one of the mighty buildings of Imladris, Elrond noticed a tall figure standing amongst a group of dwarves. The figure was that of Gandalf. The elf Lord slowed his horse down as he saw his troops circling the dwarves. Elrond adjusted the young woman in his arms and saw that she was growing paler. If this truly was a daughter of Ly'sek, Elrond prayed to the Valar that she could hold on a few more moments.

"Gandalf," Elrond said as he motioned for one of his guards to take the young woman from his arms.

The guard cradled the young woman who was limp in his arms. Her arm which was covered in a mixture of her own blood and orcs slipped from the guard's cradle. Before the Wizard could answer his friend one of the dwarf's cried out.

"Brisen!"

The tallest of the dwarves rushed forward but was met with a guard's sword. The sword was pointed directly at the dwarf's throat. Elrond ordered the guard to lower his weapon as the dwarf anxiously looked at the young woman.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

Elrond nodded, "Barely, but she is strong. She yet clings to life."

It was strange for a dwarf to care about anyone outside their own race. Yet there was worry in the dwarf's face as his dark eyes kept on glancing over to Brisen. Elrond motioned for his guard to take Brisen to the healers. As the guard walked away, the dwarf's eyes were fixed on Brisen.

-8-

_Brisen was standing in the Valley watching a much younger version of herself chasing her brother. Mordis was running slowly and laughing while a six year old Brisen. Brisen could hear the voices of her parents behind her. Brisen turned and saw her mother and father standing there. Her father's ever present smile was on his face and he had his arm wrapped around her mother. A small painful smile spread across Brisen's face. _

_ "Mama, Fa," Brisen breathed the words for the first time in almost seventy years. _

_ It was strange to see her parent's faces so clearly. Brisen saw the scars that lined her father's face and the bright cheerful look. Her mother's face was so clean and pale against the deep blue velvet of her dress. Brisen forgot how blue her mother's eyes were. They were so clear like summer's sky. They looked so happy. It was painful. _

_ Brisen took a hesitant step towards her parents as her younger self ran past them. Her father's eyes were staring right into her as if he could see her. But Brisen knew better, this was just a dream. She had them all the time. _

_ "I'm so sorry," Brisen said in a shaking voice, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you," tears began slipping down her face as she watched her mother pick her younger self up. But her father remained looking at her, "I miss you so much." _

_ "We miss you as well, my child." _


	11. Chapter Eleven: Kili's Words

**AN: Sorry this is a short one as well, but it's worth it! I'm in the middle of exams right now so I promise you guys will have a nice long chapter this weekend. This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Also, thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing and sticking with Brisen and I. **

**As always, I own only Brisen. **

**For now...**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Eleven: Kili's Words

Mahal there was so much blood.

Kili couldn't get the image of Brisen's bloody body in the arms of that elf out of his mind. Her light blue tunic was mostly purple now. Her hand was covered in blood and it looked like her bow was missing. Her eyes were shut and from where Kili was standing it looked like she wasn't even breathing. The braid he had done hours before was nothing more than a mess of matted hair.

But Brisen was alive, and that's all that mattered. Kili had to keep on telling himself that. She was alive and after she regained her strength he would be able to see her smile and hear her laugh once more.

But Kili knew he would never be able to get the image of Brisen's bloody body or the sound of her screams out of his mind. As Kili sat with his back against a tree watching the rest of the company bathe in the great fountain he thought of everything he could have done. He could have saved Brisen. He _should _have saved Brisen.

Kili pulled a part the blade of grass he was holding as Fili threw himself out of the fountain. The rest of the dwarves were relieved that Brisen was alright. Kili glanced up as he heard the voices of elves approaching. He turned his head and saw Lord Elrond standing beside Lindir. They seemed to be deep in conversation but that didn't stop Kili from standing and making his way over to them.

"Where is she?" Kili demanded.

Elrond glanced down at the dwarf, "Your companion is resting in our healing houses. It would be best not to disturb her."

"I just want to sit with her for a while," Kili said as he glanced back towards the rest of the company. They were busy in the fountain and sparing, no one would notice his absence.

Elrond saw the look of hopelessness in the dwarf's face. He nodded and extended his hand to the stairs that lead to the main buildings, "The smallest house on the hill is the healing house. She is resting with our healers and I highly doubt that she will be conscious. But you may have a few moments before dinner with her."

Kili nodded his thanks to the elf Lord before heading off in the direction he remembered the guard bringing Brisen. He moved quickly up the stairs and saw the healing house in the distance. An elf maid with long blond hair dressed in all white was emerging from the house with bloody bandages in a basket. She was holding the basket in her hands and had a grim look on her face. When Kili approached the house his stomach fell.

The elf maid brushed past him without saying a word. She turned her nose up to the dwarf but didn't stop Kili from going into the healing house. Kili slipped into the house unannounced and saw Brisen's body lying on a bed in the middle of the house.

She appeared to be at peace. Her body wasn't covered in blood nor was her hair. The elves seemed to have bathed her and brushed her long dark hair out so it was lying in gentle waves around her face. The elves also put Brisen into a dress of light green satin. For a moment, Kili though they prepared her for burial but when he saw her chest moving his fears were settled. Kili approached her bed softly as if he may wake her up from this slumber.

Kili pulled a chair up to Brisen's bedside and sat down. She looked peaceful as she slept. Kili remembered seeing Brisen sleeping in camp a few times over the past three weeks. Never before did he see a look of tranquility on Brisen's face when she slept. But he did now.

A small smirk worked its way onto Kili's face as he reached out and squeezed on of her hands with his newly cleaned one. Kili ran his callused thumb over Brisen's knuckles and marveled about how small her hands were. She had the hands of a lady but there was no doubt that she hadn't faced battles before. Kili turned her hand over in his and traced the lines of her palm.

"My mother," Kili's voice was course with emotion, "Used to trace my palm when I was a child. Apparently, you can read someone's life by looking at their palm," Kili chuckled, "what a bunch of rubbish, but it made her happy and that's all I wanted to do when I was a child. You would like her, she's fiery," Kili ran his index finger over Brisen's love line that connected with her lifeline, "I hope that one day you can meet her. I hope one day that you can see the halls of my fore fathers. I hope one day I can braid your hair like mine."

Kili paused for a moment to make sure no one was listening before continuing, "You asked me to tell you about myself. I told you a bit but I didn't tell you anything about my people. We dwarves braid the hair of those we hold dear to us. I hope one day to braid yours, if you would let me."

Kili shook his head as he sighed and silently brought Brisen's hand to his chapped lips. Her hands were so soft. Kili took hold of her hand again and leaned back in his chair a bit, "I wish you didn't buy us time. I wish you ran ahead of me so I could have protected you. I blame myself for your injuries. It will never happen again. I won't let you suffer pain, physical or emotional, I simply won't allow it. As long as I breathe, I promise to take your pain and save you from it, for I cannot bare to see you endure it."

"Did you know," Kili continued, "That dwarves love only once in their lives? It's called your 'One' and it's something that's terrified me since I was a child. It always seemed so strange, to only love one person for the rest of your life. From what I've heard, humans love many people," Kili's tone of voice changed from hopeful too painful as he glanced down at Brisen's hand in his, "I wonder how many people you've loved, or if you've ever loved anyone. Such a strange thing love is, I wonder if it hurts everyone as much as it hurts me. I also fear what you would say if you could hear me right now."

From outside the healing house, Fili heard everything his brother was saying. The elder brother sat on the step outside the house just listening. He contemplated barging in on Kili and demanding to know what in Mahal's name he was talking about. But as Fili listened he heard the pain and longing in his brother's voice.

Fili knew a bit about dwarf love though he never experienced it. From what the elder dwarves and his mother said, it would come upon you like a Warg in the night. It was very sudden and it often didn't take a long time for the dwarf to realize that they were in love. But Fili feared for his brother. This wasn't a foe that they faced in battle, this was emotions as Kili's own heart. Fili couldn't protect his brother from the pain that this could cause. He could do nothing but support his brother and keep a watchful eye on Brisen.

As Fili sat staring out at the majesty of the Hidden Valley Bilbo, Ori, and Bofur came up the steps. They were talking amongst themselves and seemed to be merry enough for the situation. Fili glanced up at the trio and whispered, "Kili's in with Brisen. Might be best to come back later."

The trio glanced towards the door and they heard Kili's voice from inside. He was talking about the Blue Mountains and his childhood with Fili and Thorin. A warm smile spread across Bilbo and Bofur's faces.

"The lad seems to like her," Bofur murmured to Fili.

Fili nodded sternly as his jaw clenched, "That he does."

"We should come back later," Bilbo said with a cheeky grin.

Ori looked at his fellow companies with a confused expression, "But I thought Thorin told us to cheek on Lady Brisen?"

"Aye he did," Bofur said as he wrapped an arm around Ori's shoulders and began to lead the young dwarf away, "We'll just tell him that Master Kili is looking after her."

Fili glanced over his shoulder. This was the first time Thorin considered Brisen and worried about her. It was a nice change, but Fili still feared for his brother. There was a cloud of mystery over Brisen, and Fili was determined to find out what she was hiding. If he couldn't protect Kili from giving her his heart, Fili would make sure that Kili knew everything about her before he did so.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Last of Her Kind

**AN: This chapter was so adorable and fun to write I hope you guys like it. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! **

**I own nothing but Brisen**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Twelve: Last of Her Kind

Brisen awoke three days later. It was the middle of the night and she could see the stars shinning out of the windows that surrounded the healing house. Slowly, Brisen pushed herself onto her elbows and hissed in pain as she felt newly closed wound move. Brisen pressed a hand to her stomach where the Warg's bite was and felt nothing but her own flesh through the satin dress. She always heard rumors of the powers of Elvish healing but she never saw it for herself.

Carefully, Brisen sat up all the way and turned her body so her legs were hanging over the side of the feather soft bed. Brisen slowly pushed herself to her feet and wobbled a bit like a new born calf before steadying herself. A million thoughts were running through her mind. Brisen wondered where she was, though she had an idea, and she wondered if the dwarves were here as well.

As Brisen emerged from the healing house she felt the early summer's night air rush against her skin. The warm made goose bumps rise on Brisen's skin and a smile appear on her face. Summer was always Brisen's favorite time of year and she was over joyed to feel the summer wind and see the stars shine above.

Brisen was so caught up in the beauty of the valley that when she realized that she was being watched, she jumped. Brisen smoothed her dress out and bowed her head slightly at the tall elf with long dark hair. He seemed familiar though Brisen couldn't place his face.

"I am glad to see you've made a full recovery," the elf spoke with a voice like whispers in the wind yet there was power to his voice. It reminded Brisen of her fathers' voice.

"I must ask sir," Brisen said in a clam voice, "where am I?"

The elf bowed his head slightly and smirked as he offered Brisen his arm. Brisen hesitated for a moment before taking the elf's arm and allowing him to lead her towards the largest of the grand buildings.

"You are in Imladris, or as you know it Rivendell. My name is Lord Elrond and I was the one who found you on the battle field," Lord Elrond explained as he and Brisen climbed the stairs leading to the main building.

Brisen's eyes widened as she remembered the blurred face picking her up before she fell unconscious, "I owe you my thanks then, my lord. If you had not found me when you did I many not be alive."

"It was my pleasure my lady," Elrond said as they reached a stone patio that was between the main building and the stairs. There was a small table under a gazebo which was set up with food and drink. Lord Elrond motioned for Brisen to sit in one of the beautiful dark wooden chairs before he sat in the chair beside her.

Brisen placed her hands in her lap and straightened her posture. She remembered elves from their brief visits to the Valley. Her father had been close friends with King Thranduil of Mirkwood at one point. Brisen remembered marveling in the beauty and elegance of the elven people. While the elves of Mirkwood were intimidating, she found a strange yet comforting presence in Lord Elrond. Though the elf Lord was dressed in grand golden robes and walked with a wise air about him, there was something that Brisen found comforting.

"I am glad to see that you are well," Elrond said as he poured wine from an ornate silver pitcher into two glasses. Then he handed Brisen one of the glasses. Brisen took the glass carefully and looked into it. The wine was a deep red color and its scent reminded Brisen of the spiced wine she had when she was a child.

Before Brisen took a sip of her wine she licked her lips before asking, "Lord Elrond, there was a company of dwarves that I was traveling with, do you know if they survived the Orc attack?"

Elrond nodded, "They are here actually," he lifted a finger and pointed off into the distance where Brisen could see a fountain, "they appear to have made camp there," Elrond lowered his hand.

Brisen could have jumped for joy. She had no idea if the dwarves survived or if they were even here but knowing that they were made Brisen want to dance. Out of politeness, Brisen resisted the urge to race away to find her friends.

"In fact," Lord Elrond continued, "there was a beardless brown haired dwarf that sat with you the three days you slept. He would not leave unless his brother or uncle pulled him away from your side. Not even our healers could move him."

Brisen felt her stomach flop. Kili, it had to be Kili. A part of Brisen felt happy knowing that Kili was watching over her while the rest of her wished he wouldn't. This wouldn't end well, Brisen was sure of it.

"I hope he was not too much trouble," Brisen said before she took a sip of her wine. The wine was sweet yet had a hint of cinnamon, it was unlike anything Brisen ever tasted before.

"He wasn't," Lord Elrond said as he reached for one of the silver trays and offered Brisen a piece of fruit.

Eager to have something in her stomach, Brisen reached for a slice of bread and cheese. She nodded her thanks to Lord Elrond before taking a small bite out of the food. It was almost as good as the wine.

Lord Elrond took a sip out of his wine and as he lowered the glass from his lips he looked into Brisen's eyes. There was such pain and sadness hiding behind those eyes. Elrond placed his glass on the table before resting his hands on the arm of his chair, "I must admit, I did not only bring you here to feed you Lady Brisen. My main purpose for bringing you here was to talk about you."

"I am a simple Sell Sword my lord," Brisen repeated the lie she used over the past sixty one years, "There is nothing special about me."

A smirk appeared on Lord Elrond's face, "Such a simple lie isn't it? You preform it well, but I knew your father. I knew his face and his eyes, you have his eyes. I sensed your dragon blood the moment I came in contact with you. We believed the Draca to be extinct, yet here you are."

Brisen's face darkened, "They are, I am just a feeble reminder of what they used to be. I am not my father; nor am I my brothers. I cannot be what Middle Earth wants me to be."

"I know that child," Lord Elrond said with a sad and sympathetic smile, "But I believe you are exactly what we need. This quest you are on could turn the tides of Middle Earth and it gives me comfort knowing that you will be there to witness it. I am not asking you to be your father or your brothers," Elrond reached into the pocket of his great robe and pulled out Gûr Tog. He placed the dagger on the table and leaned forward slightly, "I am asking you to achieve the destiny that the Valar laid out for you."

Brisen knew what accepting Gûr Tog meant. In the customs of her people, when someone accepted the dagger they became the Chieftain of the Draca. Brisen didn't want that responsibility. They were gone, she could not be the Chieftain of ghosts.

But still, Brisen found herself reaching for the dagger. She wrapped her hand around Gûr Tog's sheath like her father did before her. Brisen examined the dagger in her hand and sighed, "I cannot tell the dwarves that I've been lying to them."

"They will understand," Elrond said as he glanced off towards where the dwarves were camped, "stubborn as they are, dwarves are loyal. They will see your honor and whatever information you have withheld from them will be forgive."

Brisen found herself believing what Lord Elrond said. She nodded hesitantly as she looked up at the wise elf. The hunger was gone, her pain was gone, and she just felt numb.

"I have no way to rebuild what I've lost," Brisen murmured.

"My child," Lord Elrond said as he leaned across and took Brisen's hand, "that is only true if you believe it to be so."

-8-

Kili sat with the company smoking his pipe in silence. The others were laughing as they roasted sausages of the fire they made out of the elves furniture. Kili watched as Bofur tossed a sausage to Bombur and the chair the large ginger dwarf was sitting on instantly snapped. He smirked as he put his pipe in between his lips and took a deep breath of the tobacco. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before blowing a smoke circle out.

"Now, is this really what you do with your hosts' furniture?"

Kili almost chocked on the remaining smoke that was in his lungs. Kili looked up and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw Brisen standing there.

She was far too beautiful for words. Kili openly stared at Brisen as she stood there smiling at the company. Her dark hair hung in simple waves and light curls down to almost her waist and the dress she wore was of pure satin. It was a light blue like the color of the spring sky and clung to her waist and hips. The sleeves were unlike the other sleeves on the elf-maids' dresses. Brisen's sleeves were not flowing in the early summer's breeze. They remained wrapped around her arms and the skirt of the dress hung a bit too long on her but nevertheless, she looked gorgeous. The color returned to her face and her eyes were sparking in the moonlight.

Kili had to resist the urge to pull Brisen into his arms and never let her go.

"By my beard," Dwalin said as he stood and clapped Brisen on the shoulder, "I wasn't sure we'd be seein' you again lass."

Brisen smiled, "Takes a lot more than the bite of a Warg to kill me."

The company each went around asking Brisen questions about her injury, how many orc's she managed to kill, and if the elves took care of her. Kili waiting in the back of the camp for a moment alone with Brisen. He desperately needed one, he just wanted to see her smile once more then he would know that she was really there.

After about a half an hour Kili noticed Brisen making her way towards where he was sitting. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat down beside him and Kili noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," Brisen said as she glanced at Kili, "For coming to see me while I was, well, unconscious. It's comforting to know that I had a friend watching over me. At least, I hope you consider me your friend."

Kili wondered if Brisen remembered anything he said to her over the past three days. Kili nodded and smiled, "Of course I consider you a friend, e ghunum zinlaz. Besides, I couldn't leave you in the hands of elves now could I?"

Brisen laughed softly, "Pesky elves, can never be trusted. But I do believe they took good care of me. I barely feel the pain."

Kili nodded and swallowed, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would like that," Brisen said as the pair stood and began walking away from the company. Kili was a few inches taller than Brisen but his body was built much larger than hers was. It was odd, but Brisen found a certain comfort in being in his presence.

There was silence between the two for a while. The silence was comfortable, as if they were old friends who had this luxury. But they weren't, they knew each other for almost a month yet there was a sense of comfort between the two. Unknown to the other, both Kili and Brisen felt a tether to each other.

As they walked under the moonlight Brisen turned her head to the stars and sighed, "There was a moment when I was laying there and I thought that it was the end. I believed that moment was my last on the Earth, then I would go to the Halls of Iluvatar."

Kili clenched his jaw as he stopped and reached for Brisen's hand. Brisen looked down at his calloused fingers holding hers and felt nervous. But Kili simply pulled her to him and looked down into her amber eyes.

"As long as I breathe," Kili said with utter determination, "I will not let harm come to you again."

Brisen smiled softly as she reached up and cupped Kili's face. She ran her thumb over his cheekbone and sighed, "You cannot promise such things Kili. They are dangerous, dangerous, words. Besides, if you gave yourself to save me Thorin would throw me head first into the void."

Kili snorted and shook his head. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand against his cheek and felt as if something was missing when it was gone, "I mean it Brisen, and I will not have you give yourself for us again."

There was such determination in his words. They were the words of someone who was desperate to not let go of something. Brisen squeezed Kili's hand and dropped her free hand to her side. She searched his brown eyes for a moment and smiled. There was one thing Brisen vaguely recalled from when she was unconscious. She could hear somewhere in a distant plane Kili asking if he could braid her hair. It was a strange memory and part of Brisen wondered if it was just a dream. But she looked at him and asked, "I was wondering, if you would be willing to braid my hair."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Deal

**AN: No Kili in this one, fun fact. **

**I own nothing but Brisen and the Draca**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Thirteen: A Deal

Two days later Brisen was standing over a map of Middle Earth that she carried with her. The map took up a good portion of the table Brisen was leaning against. In one of her hands there was a quill that Brisen was using to mark the map and the other was gripping the table.

Since her talk with Elrond, Brisen thought more about the Draca. They were once a mighty race of human like people, now there was only her. When she was a child their numbers were only two hundred. She remembered her father worrying about the decline in population and telling her mother one night that he would have to 'consult the Old Tomes' about the problem. The Old Tomes were a series of books passed down from one Chieftain to another that outlined the existence of their race. When Smaug burned down the Village her father managed to hide the Old Tomes in the vault before he died.

Brisen now wondered if the vault still existed. When she awoke after the attack and before the elves found her and took pity on her she didn't have time nor did she think about checking the vault.

Brisen took the quill and moved it over the space where the Village used to be. She hesitated for a moment then circled where the three mountains met. Brisen decided at that moment, after she helped the dwarves reclaim their home she would go visit the ash remains of hers.

She thought for a brief moment of asking Kili to go with her, but then Brisen pushed that thought from her mind. Kili had responsibilities to his people as a prince of Durin. Brisen knew she couldn't be selfish enough to take him away from his family.

Carefully, she laid the quill down on the edge of the map before reaching up and feeling the small braid Kili put into her hair. It was an intricate braid, one that Brisen could never do herself, and it was supposed to symbolize their friendship. A small smile danced onto Brisen's face as she sighed and ran her fingers down the length of the braid.

"You appear to be deep in thought," a voice said.

Brisen looked up to see Thorin standing there. His shoulders were pushed back and his eyes were fixated on her. There was no sneer on his face though, and there was no look of malice.

"I am," Brisen said as she released the braid and picked up the quill, "Can I help you, my lord?"

"I wish for a moment of your time," Thorin said as he stepped into the small room that Lord Elrond was so gracious to give to Brisen.

Brisen nodded as she gestured to a chair that was in front of Thorin. Brisen took her own seat in front of the map and while Thorin sat, Brisen crossed one leg over the other at the knee. She was happy to be out of the elven dresses, no matter how much she adored them. The trousers one of the maids gave her fit much better and were easier to move around in. Strapped to her hip was Gûr Tog, a weight that she was still not used to carrying.

Silence hung between the two for a moment before Thorin cleared his throat. He gripped the arms of his chair and sighed, "I was wrong about you."

Brisen felt as if she may faint. Dwarves were rare in admitting their faults, yet here the King Under the Mountain was admitting that he was wrong. She narrowed her eyebrows and asked in a composed voice, "What brought you to this conclusion."

"You stayed behind when you could have ran," Thorin said, "and in doing so, you saved my nephews lives. I was wrong about you."

"I was brought to protect you and your company while on this journey," Brisen said as she placed the quill on the edge of the map. A drop of ink fell off of the quill's tip onto the edge of Rhûn, "I was simply doing my job."

Thorin shook his head and raised his hand to silence her, "No, I was wrong about questioning your honor. You have the honor of a dwarf yet you are not of our kin. I respect you for that, and I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my behavior earlier in this quest."

Brisen nodded and said in a smooth voice, "I understand your suspicion. But why do I feel that there is an ulterior motive behind your apology?"

Thorin smirked. The young woman was smart he would not deprive her of that, "You are to be the head of your people, if and when you can rebuild them, I wish to have an alliance between Erebor and the Draca. But I also wonder if you will tell the rest of the company about what you are."

That was something Brisen thought about a lot the past few days. She almost told Kili the night they walked under the stars but she was too afraid to. The last time she told someone what she was, she was shunned for it. A woman and the last of the Draca, no one in Middle Earth wanted that. Draca were supposed to slay dragons, no woman ever slayed a dragon.

But no matter how much Brisen feared it, she knew that she would have to tell the company at some point. Brisen sighed as she ran a hand through her lose hair, "I will tell them soon. I can no longer avoid it. A month traveling with them and I haven't said anything. They will know soon. As for the alliance, I believe that could be beneficial but I cannot promise anything unless I have the few items I need in order to rebuild my people."

Thorin nodded as he stood and began walking slowly towards the door. Before he left, he turned and said in a halfhearted voice, "Kili cares about you, maybe tell him first."

With that the dwarf king left.

-8-

Six days passed and they made no attempt to leave Rivendell. Brisen was starting to grow stir crazy. It was the middle of the night and she was pacing her room with her hands behind her back. They would have to leave soon because Durin's day was growing closer and they still had so much ground to cover.

Brisen ran a hand through her hair as she muttered a string of curses under her breath. She glanced out the window of her room and saw the moon hanging above the sky. It was a crescent moon, the mark of summer.

The door to her room opened slowly and Brisen turned to see Bilbo standing there with his pack on his shoulders. He looked nervous, "Come quickly, gather your things we have to leave."

Brisen narrowed her eyebrows as she began packing the few things she had into the pack Elrond gave her, "Are we sneaking out like thieves in the night?"

"We must Thorin says," Bilbo said as he glanced down the hallway to see if anyone was up at this hour.

Brisen put on the new light leathers the elves gave her and strapped her daggers to her lower back. Brisen then tucked her throwing knives into her boot then quickly fastened her cloak around her neck. She put her bow and quiver onto her back and reached for her pack before turning to Bilbo, "What's his reason behind this?"

The Hobbit sighed and rolled his eyes, "I do not know, but I believe it has something to do with his hatred of elves. Gandalf is distracting Lord Elrond so we can escape, come quickly!"

Brisen didn't need to be told twice. She followed Bilbo out of her room and the pair crept quickly down the hall. Bilbo didn't seem to have to try to be silent but Brisen did. Both knew the consequences of waking sleeping elves, and both didn't want to experience them. As they reached the entryway of the building Brisen saw the company.

"This isn't going to end well," Brisen muttered to Bilbo as they descended the steps and hurried towards the dwarves.

"I tried saying that to Thorin," Bilbo whispered as they fell into step with Bofur and Bombur at the end of the line.

Bofur smirked at Brisen, "Nice to see you alive lass."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Brisen murmured as the company began their journey once more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Goblin Town Part 1

Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company

Chapter Fourteen: In Goblin Town part I

The Misty Mountains proved to be one of the most dangerous areas of their journey. More than once, one of the company almost slipped only to be steadied or caught by another member. The company walked all day and for most of the night. Thorin was determined to make the best time possible through the mountains.

Two nights into the hike it began to rain. It wasn't a light pour like they experienced before. Oh no, this rain was so heavy that it could bruise skin and echoed in the companies ears. Along with rain there was heavy lightning and thunder.

From where Brisen was standing towards the back of the company, she lifted her head and held her hand over her mouth. The rain was so strong that it made hearing hard and blurred vision. Her clothes were soaked to her body and she could feel a strong chill setting in.

"We have to find somewhere to camp!" Brisen shouted over the sound of the sound of the rain.

"We're in the mountains lass," Gloin yelled over his shoulder, "There is no place to camp."

"Well we won't survive much longer if we stay in this weather," Brisen muttered as she ran her wet hands over her soaked arms. The tips of her fingers felt frozen and it hurt to run them over anything.

As the company made their way through the narrow path that winded through the mountains a loud clap of thunder echoed through the gorge. It vibrated off the face of the mountain and bits of stone rained down. Brisen pressed herself closer to the damp rock to avoid being pelted by stone.

"Are you alright?" Kili yelled over the sound of the rain.

Brisen nodded though she wasn't fully sure. She was growing colder by the second and Brisen knew that if she stayed out here much longer she may not survive. She raised her hands to her mouth and blew on her fingers in a feeble attempt to keep them from freezing.

"So cold," Brisen yelled back at Kili.

Before Kili could answer her Balin cried out, "That's not thunder!"

Brisen and Kili looked up to see a giant made out of stone punching another giant. The sound of the impact was so loud that it echoed through the gorge and almost made Ori fall. Bofur grabbed onto Ori and Kili grabbed Brisen's hand as the ground shook.

"By my beard," Oin declared, "the legends are true."

Brisen's eyes widened as she whispered, "Stone giants."

One of the giants threw a large boulder at the other. The boulder knocked the head clean off the other giant. The head came racing towards the company but narrowly missed them. Kili tightened his grip even harder on Brisen's hand.

Suddenly the ground below their feet quaked. Brisen's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Kili. The rock between their bodies was beginning to break apart. Kili's grip on her hand only tightened as the whole world seemed to slow down as the gap began to grow bigger. Brisen looked up at saw that the stone Kili and half of the company was standing on belonged to a third stone giant.

Brisen looked back at Kili and seeing his horrified expression she made her decision. Brisen leapt across the gap and into Kili's arms. There was a mixture of horror, anger, and relief on Kili's face when he caught her.

"What are you thinking?!" Kili shouted as he wrapped an arm around Brisen's waist to steady her.

"Kili!" Both Thorin's and Fili's voices drowned out her answer.

Between the sounds of the dwarves yelling and the rain Brisen's answer went unheard. If Kili did hear her answer he would have heard Brisen say that if they were going to die she would rather die beside him then with the others. It was true, one of the truest things Brisen ever said in her life. The last time she was put in a situation like this she waited for death alone. If this was the moment she was going to die then she would rather die beside the dwarf she cared about.

The stone giant they were on jolted after its decapitation. The giant began staggering as it began falling towards the rock face. Kili's grip on Brisen only tightened as they neared the rock face. One of the dwarves though Brisen wasn't sure which one it was yelled for them to jump. Before Brisen could react Kili had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and jumped.

Brisen's ears were ringing as she blinked a few times. When it dawned on her that they weren't in fact dead, Brisen wrapped her arms around Kili's neck and kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she did, Brisen stood and took a few steps away from Kili who was still lying on the ground with a smirk on his face. Fili and his uncle were checking on Kili as Brisen looked around to make sure that everyone survive.

Her blood ran cold when she realized they were short one Hobbit.

"Where's Bilbo?" Brisen shouted.

The rain had died down and the company turned to her with questioning looks on their faces. Just as the company began to realize that the Hobbit was in fact missing Brisen heard yelling from the edge of the path. She quickly walked over to the edge and fell to her knees. Bilbo was hanging onto a rock dangling hundreds of feet above a gorge. He had a panicked look on his face and there was a thick layer of sweat on his brow.

"Hold my feet," Brisen snapped as she laid on her stomach and moved towards the edge. She felt one of the dwarves wrap their hands around her ankels and Brisen swallowed before dangingly over the edge.

"Grab my hands!" Brisen in structed Bilbo as she felt the blood rush to her head.

The Hobbit hesitated for a moment before he reached up with one hand. Brisen grabbed Bilbo's outstretched hand then with her other hand she wrapped it around his arm. With all the strength in her body Brisen managed to pull Bilbo back to safety.

The company cheered as a few members clapped both Bilbo and Brisen on the back. Brisen sat for a moment breathing to calm herself down as Dwalin said, "Nice work lass, I thought we almost lost our burglar."

"He's been lost since he left his hole," Thorin muttered bitterly, "Come we must find shelter."

Rage bubbled inside Brisen's chest as she rose to her feet. Her hands clenched into fists as she took a half a step forward. She was ready to confront Thorin but she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it Brisen," Bilbo said in a small voice.

Brisen scowled as she began walking, "Nonsense, it does matter. You've saved these stubborn bloody dwarves' lives more than once and King Thick Head can't get it through his head! Bloody dwarves, the whole reason why we're in this damn mountain is because they're too paranoid to accept help from an elf! How does Thorin expect to be a king of he cannot accept the help of another and form alliances?"

Whenever Brisen was angry she couldn't stop talking. Though her voice was low enough for Bilbo to hear her the Hobbit looked nervous that their conversation might be heard.

"He tries his best," Bilbo muttered.

Brisen shook her head and that was the end of their conversation.

-8-

The cave the company found was deep and the ground was covered in sand. Bofur would have the first watch of the night and Thorin instructed that they would rise at dawn to resume their journey. Brisen who was still cross with the dwarf king about his treatment of Bilbo laid her bedroll out away from the rest of the group.

There were so many things going on in her head as Brisen laid there. She had an arm tucked under her head and she was staring off into the darkness that was the back of the cave. She had kissed Kili, just a simple kiss on the cheek but it was still the most comfortable gesture she shared with the dwarf.

This wasn't how this quest was supposed to go. When Brisen set out with the company she intended to simply get their safely to Erebor then leave. She never expected to develop feelings for the dwarf. Brisen ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes.

Oh Eru, what had she gotten herself into.

Brisen rolled onto her back when she noticed that Kili was also awake. She turned so she was facing him then tucked her hands under her head and whispered, "Are you staring at me?"

Kili smirked softly, "You're thinking. You get this crease in between your brow when you think and you chew on your lip. What plauges your mind e ghunum zinlaz."

At that moment Brisen contemplated telling Kili everything. She no longer wanted to hold this sixty one year old secret. It pained her and for once in her life Brisen wanted to share the pains she felt. But there was so much fear keeping her from saying what she wanted.

"You could tell me what that means," Brisen offered.

"My lonely star," Kili answered easily.

Brisen smiled softly, "And who dubbed me as yours?"

"I did," Kili there was a slight tone of fear in his voice, "And I hope that you approve."

Before Brisen could answer she heard Bilbo and Bofur talking from the front of the cave. They were talking in hushed whispers so she couldn't hear but she sat up. Brisen narrowed her eyes just as a silence fell over the cave. She managed to catch what Bofur said.

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

No, Bilbo couldn't leave. As Brisen pushed herself to her feet to rush to her friend she heard the sound of sand slipping between cracks. The rest of the company was stirring now as Brisen looked around.

Before any of the company could react the ground opened beneath them and they were falling.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Goblin Town Part II

**AN: Alright everyone this is the end of part one! Hope you enjoy this one, it's quite long but worth it I promise. **

**I own nothing but Brisen and the Draca**

* * *

><p>Part One: The Dragon Slayer, the King, and the Company<p>

Chapter Fifteen: Goblin Town Part II

Brisen hard on her back. The force of the fall took the wind from her lungs and Brisen gasped as she felt one of the dwarves fall onto her legs. She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked around. They were in a round cage and the walls of the cage were made out of bone. Bones hung in ornate decorations all throughout the large cavern. A series of wooden walk ways wove throughout the cavern and were illuminated by torches.

"By my beard Kili get your foot out me ass!" Dwalin cried out.

Brisen wiggled her legs out from under Ori and looked around. Bilbo was lying beneath Bombur, Oin was on top of Nori, Bofur and Bifur were back to back with Thorin on top of them. Fili, Gloin, Dori, and Balin were lying strangely on top of one and other.

But all that mattered was that everyone was accounted for. Brisen rubbed her aching head as the sound of manic laughter echoed throughout the cavern. Suddenly the company was greeted by cackling goblins. Before the company could reach the doors to the cage were thrown open and they were grabbed by goblins. They were horrid looking creatures. Some were taller the dwarves while overs were short and round. All shared the same murky tan colored skin that was covered with blisters and boils. Their ears were slightly pointed. Some were missing large chunks of flesh and some were blind. The creatures were truly as horrid as she heard from the stories.

Brisen balled her hand into a fist and punched the closest goblin in the jaw. The goblin blinked its tiny black eyes before laughing and grabbing onto her hair. Brisen instantly cursed herself for keeping such long hair as the goblin wrapped her hair around its fist and bit down on her hair. Brisen quickly reached for one of her daggers and ripped it through the braid. Her loose hair hung down to her shoulders now and the goblin staggered back. Brisen saw her dark braid hanging from the goblin's hand and quickly kicked the goblin square in the chest. The goblin flew off of the wooden walkway and Brisen smiled for a moment before she felt more goblin grabbing at her.

"Let her go!" Kili shouted over the goblins that were dragging him forward.

Brisen spat at the goblin who took her daggers. She was glad that she managed to stuff Gûr Tog into her boot so none of these creatures could get their grimy hands on it. One of the goblins suddenly wrapped a cloth around Brisen's mouth. Brisen struggled harder but two large Goblins began dragging her along with the dwarves. Most of the dwarves were allowing the goblin's to lead them towards a large platform but Brisen wanted to put up a fight. She tried to kick another one of the goblins off of the walkway but it just laughed at her.

"This one's got lost of fight in 'er," one of the goblin's mocked her as it bound her hands together.

Brisen rolled her eyes and cursed the goblin from behind the gag. They were nearing the large platform where a throne sat in the center. On that throne was a grotesque creature made of lard and excess skin. It was wearing a crown made of bones and held a scepter in its sausage fingers. Its two sized eyes were focusing on the company. It had a smirk on its face and its long scrotum like chin shook as it laughed.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Goblin king asked.

The goblin's stopped and bowed. The goblin's that were leading Brisen threw her to the ground. Brisen shot the beasts a glare as she felt Fili and Kili grab onto her arms. The princes helped Brisen to her feet then Kili began trying to untie her bounds.

"We found them on the front porch your malevolence," one of the goblin's squawked.

A few goblins threw the company's weapons into a pile in front of the Goblin King's throne. The Goblin King's expression suddenly changed when he saw Thorin's sword sitting on top of the pile.

"It's the goblin cleaver!" The Goblin King sounded.

All of the goblins cowered in fear as their king began barking orders, "the sword that killed over a thousand of our kind. Bring the Bone Breaker, I will have answers for this! Why are you in my kingdom dwarves, speak or perish!"

Brisen hesitantly reached up and pulled the rag off of her mouth. She gasped as air filled her throat once more then whispered in a hushed voice, "Someone has to distract the great monstrosity or else he's going to kill us."

Kili saw the look on Brisen's face. It was of blind determination which scared Kili. Before he could say anything Brisen stepped forward and gave the Goblin King a mock bow.

"My lord," she said in a composed voice as she looked up from her bow, "You must forgive us for trespassing on your kingdom. It is our mistake, we were heading to a gathering across the Misty Mountains and were caught in a storm," she rose back to her full height, "we only sought shelter on your front porch because it was the first cave we stumbled upon."

The Goblin King gripped his throne and leaned down. His eyes were narrowed as they studied Brisen. Brisen kept her composer calm as her own eyes never left the Goblin King's, "There is something strange about you. Strange eyes, yes very strange eyes. Strange very strange. What are you, and tell no lies or else your bones will be the first to be broken."

"I am a simple Sell Sword," Brisen said with a fake smile and another short bow, "my lord."

"There are lies on your tongue," the Goblin King declared, "I can sense it. You have the Accursed One's eyes! You shall be the first to die."

Before Brisen could react Thorin's gruff voice echoed from behind her, "Stop," the dwarf king wove his way through his company to stand beside Brisen. He nodded to Brisen before turning to the Goblin King.

The Goblin King's eyes widened with delight, "The Accursed One's spawn and Thorin Oakensheild," the massive Goblin rose to his feet and gave Thorin a mock bow, "King Under the Mountain. But I must ask, where is your mountain? Oh that's right, you lost it to a dragon. I know a pale orc on a white warg who would pay a mighty sum for your head."

A flash of shock appeared on Thorin's face, "Azog the Defiler was slain in battle long ago!"

The Goblin King laughed, "So you believe his defiling days are over? Send word to the pale orc, I have found his prize and something extra."

The Goblin King's laughter echoed throughout the cavern. Brisen saw a flash of pain echo across Thorin's face but he remained composed as the Goblin King continued to laugh. He motioned for a few of his kin to approach then he turned to Brisen, "Let us test the old legends, shall we?"

Brisen saw one of the goblin's approaching with a torch in its hand. Brisen's eyes widened as she heard Kili's voice cry out, "You cannot burn her!"

The Goblin King laughed heartily as he took the touch from the goblin's hand, "Don't you know the legends boy? Draca don't burn."

Silence fell over the company as Brisen bowed her head in shame. Without protesting Brisen allowed one of the goblin's to take her arm. It was the arm that was scared from Smaug's dragon fire all those years ago. It ripped the arm of the tunic off and held her arm out to the Goblin King.

Brisen turned to look at Kili. On his face was a look that was a mixture of betrayal, fear, anger, and pain. Brisen shut her eyes and cursed softly as she felt the Goblin King lower the torch to her skin. She could feel the fire on her skin but the burn never came. She could feel the rest of the company's eyes on the scar that covered from her shoulder to her elbow and the fire that didn't burn her skin.

The Goblin King moved the torch away from her skin and laughed once more, "It is true! You _are _the Accursed One's kin, a Draca that the dragon didn't finish off. Shame for you to survive that yet die here in my mighty kingdom."

Brisen held onto her arm in an attempt to cover up the scare and shame. Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded as if to say he forgave her. Brisen looked over her shoulder at Kili but she saw no such look of forgiveness.

"Fight you fools!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the cavern.

Brisen didn't have to be told twice. She reached for her bow and quiver before quickly notching an arrow and sending it flying. The arrow lodged itself between the eyes of the goblin that was holding Kili back. While the rest of the dwarves gathered their weapons Brisen continued to fire arrows towards the charging goblins.

Gandalf jabbed the Goblin King in the eye with the tip of his staff. The Goblin Kin howled in pain and staggered back falling off of the platform. Brisen smirked as she kicked a charging goblin out of her way.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted, "Only daylight can save us."

The dwarves didn't need to be told twice. They followed the wizard with Kili and Brisen at the back of the pack shooting the goblins that were still charging at them. As Brisen fired an arrow that managed to go through two goblin skulls she turned to Kili.

"Do you hate me?" She asked as she fired another arrow.

Kili glanced at her in disbelief. Now of all the times she wanted to talk. Kili fired his own arrow before shouting, "Now is not the time Brisen."

Brisen wasn't satisfied. She knew now wasn't the time to be having this conversation with Kili but she didn't want him to hate her. Eru, she desperately didn't want him to hate her. It was at that moment that Brisen realized how much she actually cared for the dwarf. She didn't know what she would do if Kili truly hated her. It would burn as badly as dragon fire.

"I didn't do it to deceive you," Brisen said as she fired her last arrow. She returned her bow to her back as she reached for the long daggers strapped to her lower back. She drew the daggers and began fighting with a goblin that wielded a mace made out of bone, "I never told anyone," she ducked as Kili fired an arrow into the goblin's chest then she rose back to her feet, "I wanted to tell you many times but I was afraid."

Kili wanted to listen to everything she was saying but he couldn't fully bring himself to. Brisen had lied to them for over a month. He cared for her and she hid this huge part of herself from him. As Kili fought alongside Brisen he couldn't deny that they worked in perfect sync. He shot the goblin's that were charging and Brisen made sure that no goblin reached him. Their movements were mirroring each other perfectly. Kili couldn't deny what he felt for her. It was too strong. Even though they hadn't known each other for too long Kili knew what he felt and it scared him.

"The ladder!" Brisen shouted to Dwalin and Kili.

Kili broke himself out of his trance and the tree grabbed the ladder. The trio hoisted it onto their shoulders and cried as they charged. The ladder managed to knock the charging goblin's off of the walkways.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered.

The others made quick work of the ropes and watched as the goblins fell into the ravine below. Brisen, Dwalin, and Kili dropped the ladder as they reached the end of one of the walkways. Some of the company were on the walkway above but the majority were standing behind Gandalf. Brisen anxiously looked over her shoulder then cried out, "Gandalf there's more coming!"

Just as she spoke the Goblin King dragged him lumpy body onto the platform. It was laughing and its laughter shook the platform below the company's feet. Brisen tried to steady herself but felt Kili's hand on her arm.

Gandalf sliced the Goblin King's stomach. The Goblin King looked down and groaned, "That will do it," and fell in front of the Wizard.

As the horde of goblin's continued to approach the company began hacking at the platform they were standing on. The Goblin King's great weight managed to dislodge it somewhat but not enough for it to fall. Brisen thought it was a foolish plan but better to die from a fall then at the hands of those beasts.

When the platform was freed it began to buckle under Brisen's feet. Brisen's knees began to quake as she fell and the platform began sliding down the mountain. Pieces of wood began flying towards them as the dwarves cried out. Brisen managed to grab a hold of Ori and a post. She held onto the gentle dwarf and the post with all her strength and squeezed her eyes shut. Ori was clinging so tightly to Brisen's arm that she knew there would be bruises later.

Moments later the platform came to a stop at the bottom of the cavern. Brisen was pinned beneath Bofur and Bombur with Ori still holding onto her. Gandalf managed to climb out of the wreckage and just as Bofur laughed the body of the Goblin King crashing down upon them.

Groaning, Brisen gripped the stone in front of her and pulled herself out. Brisen felt a pain shoot up her ankle as she bent down to help Ori, Fili, and Thorin out of the wreckage. Once all the dwarves were out they looked up to see the horde of goblin's still hot on their trail.

"Run," Gandalf commanded.

The company took off running towards the mouth of the cave. Brisen was the fastest of the group and reached the mouth of the cave before the others. When she felt the soothing feeling of grass under her feet instead of stone Brisen fell to her knees and started to laugh.

"Manwë, ancestors, Eru, Valar thank you for letting us surive that," Brisen said as she heard the others exit the cave behind her. Brisen rose back to her feet and turned in time to see Gandalf counting the dwarves and a certain dark haired dwarf prince heading towards her.

"You saved Ori," Kili said as he stared at Brisen. It wasn't what he wanted to say to her right now. He wanted to yell at her for hiding what she truly was and he also desperately wanted to kiss her.

Brisen was about to speak when Gandalf shouted, "Where's our Hobbit?"

It suddenly dawned on Brisen that during all the commotion she didn't keep track of Bilbo. Brisen looked around as Gandalf asked once more where Bilbo was.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and took it probably," Thorin grumbled, "the wild is not the place for gentle folk."

Before Brisen could scream at Thorin for the way he treated Bilbo the sound of the hobbit's voice echoed, "I-I'm right here."

The whole company cheered and questioned Bilbo as the hobbit stepped out from behind a tree. Brisen didn't have time to do either because as soon as she saw him she wrapped her arms around Bilbo in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," Brisen said as Bilbo patted her back.

Bilbo released Brisen just as the sound of a Warg's howl echoed. Brisen took a half a step back and out of habit she found Kili's hand. When she realized what she was doing she went to let go of his hand but Kili tightened his grip on her and gently pulled Brisen behind him.

"Out of the fire," Thorin muttered.

"And into the frying pan," Gandalf finished, "up into the trees quickly."

It had been many years since Brisen attempted to climb a tree but her body remembered the movements it took. Carefully she hoisted herself into the tree along with Fili, Kili, and Bilbo.

The howling was getting closer. Brisen looked around to make sure no one was still on the ground as orcs and their wargs came into the clearing. Brisen swallowed hard as a large pale orc came into view.

Azog the Defiler was truly as monstrous as the old tales told. He was larger than any other orc Brisen every saw. His shoulders were wide and battle ready and his teeth were like knives. His small black eyes were searching the clearing for the company. When his eyes landed upon Thorin a smirk appeared on his twisted face.

Brisen heard Azog say something in Black Speech and it made her blood run cold. She knew very little of the dark langue but she knew the world 'kill' when she heard it. Brisen glanced to the other tree where Gandalf was perched and saw him speaking to a butterfly.

Suddenly the Wargs were charging at the trees. The large wolf-like beasts were jumping and chomping at the dangling feet of the dwarves. Brisen moved to a higher branch as the trees shook. Brisen clung to the trunk of the tree as she felt the tree beginning to tip.

"Jump!" Fili shouted. Quickly Brisen and the other jumped into the next tree where Bofur and Bifur caught them. The roots of the trees were giving way to the weight of the Wargs and the company. Brisen saw Gandalf holding a pine cone to his lips. Suddenly the pine cone began to smoke and soon it was on fire. Gandalf dropped the pine cone down to Fili who hesitated for a moment before throwing it down at a Warg below. The pine cone hit the beast causing it yelp.

"Give a few here," Brisen said as Gandalf handed her some, "the fire won't burn me so I can aim better."

She was right. After a moment of contemplation Brisen threw the pine cone in front of Azog and small orc pack. The fire began to spread and soon even the dwarves in the trees could feel the heat of the flames. Brisen continued throwing pine cones even as their tree began to tip. Once again Brisen and the others had to leap to the next tree. This was the last tree before the edge of the cliff. Ori and Oin were jostled by the collision of the tree and both fell only to be saved by Gandalf's staff.

"We can't last much longer," Brisen whispered as she looked at the orc's readying their weapons and the company holding on for dear life. Before she could think of something Thorin stepped out and began to descend down the titled tree trunk to face his old foe.

The world seemed to slow down as Azog gave an order for the remaining Wargs to attack. Thorin managed to kill a couple easily before he was caught off guard by Azog's own Warg. The beast managed to knock Thorin down and before the dwarf king could react, the beast had him in its mouth. Thorin let out a long groan of pain as Azog's laughter filled the night air.

A gasp left Brisen's lips as she watched the scene before her. Bilbo quickly ran to Thorin's defense. He slashed at a few Wargs but Brisen knew that without help he would be killed.

"Give me a sword," Brisen muttered as her jaw clenched in determination.

"But-"before Fili could protest Brisen grabbed the sword that was on his hip and pulled it out. She folded after Bilbo with a tight grip on the sword. Before one of the Warg's could slash at the Hobbit Brisen brought the sword down on its arm slicing it clean off. The beat howled in pain as Brisen then slashed the Warg across the throat. The beast fell over dead in a matter of moments.

Bilbo was positioning himself in between Thorin and Azog when Brisen stepped beside her friend. She shot Bilbo a smile before raising her sword. Azog smirked as he sat higher on his Warg.

"Little slayer," his voice was like venom, "holding a sword. How silly."

Brisen rolled her eyes, "Rot in the void."

All of the sudden the sound of an eagle's cry rang through the battle field. Brisen's eyes rose to the sky as a giant golden eagle swooped into the clearing. It gently picked up Thorin in its talons and lifted the dwarf king with ease. A few more eagles flapped their wings sending the flames onto the Wargs. The Wargs cried out in pain as the flames climbed onto the Wargs fur.

Brisen watched the eagles take away the rest of the company before one picked up her and Bilbo. Felt the wind of her face as she and Bilbo were carried away. Brisen held onto the Eagle's feathers as she saw the sun rising above the clouds.

It was a new day. A new day always brought promise, that's what her mother used to say. As Brisen sat on the back of the great eagle she could feel Bilbo's eyes on her scar. Brisen raised a hand to her shoulder and self-consciously rubbed the slightly faded scar tissue. A sad smile crossed her face as she began to speak in a soft voice, "You missed all of the excitement."

"Excitement?" Bilbo asked.

"My name is Brisen daughter of Ly'sek. I am the Chieftain of Clan Draca as well as the last Draca in Middle Earth," her voice shook as she spoke.

Bilbo's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Like the story you told us?"

Brisen nodded as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "Aye, except it wasn't just a story. T'was my life at one point Master Baggins."

Bilbo recalled the tragic story and instantly felt sorrow for Brisen, "I am so sorry."

Brisen shook her head as their eagle descended onto a large rock overlooking a magnificent valley, "Do not be sorry Bilbo. I am sorry for deceiving you, for deceiving all of you."

"You didn't deceive us Brisen," Bilbo said, "You didn't tell us but there was no deception. Are the other's angry."

"I believe so," Brisen said as their eagle landed.

Thorin was stirring. Fili and Kili were at their uncle's side and most of the company was crowded around him. Gandalf stood off to the side leaning on his staff gazing at the scene before him. Brisen stood a bit to the side, it was not her place to be involved in this after what happened in the Goblin cave.

"Where is he, where is the Halfling?" Thorin's voice was gruff. He was helped to his feet by Dwalin and Balin. His bright blue eyes were searching for Bilbo with utter determination. When he caught sight of the hobbit he scowled, "What do you think you were doing back there? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Thorin took a step towards Bilbo who was shifting from foot to foot. Suddenly the dwarf's demeanor changed as he dragged Bilbo into a hug, "I have never been so wrong in my life."

Brisen could have cheered when the two broke away. There was a prideful look on Thorin's face and Bilbo looked equally pleased with himself. The company gathered around as they looked in the distance. In the distance there was a sole peek in the distance. It stood proud through the mist and the clouds as if it was waiting.

"There it is," Thorin said in disbelief, "Erebor."

END OF PART ONE


	16. Chapter Sixteen: How to Slay an Empire

Part Two: Hubris is the Downfall of Men

Chapter Sixteen: How to Slay an Empire

For two days the company rested on top Carrock. For two days no one in the company, save for Bilbo and Gandalf, spoke to Brisen. The sun was setting on their second night when Bofur turned to the Draca woman and asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Lass, why didn't you tell us?"

Silence filled the camp. The dwarves held their dinner bowls and spoons with their eyes no longer on the stew. All at once every set of eyes in the company were on Brisen. Brisen with her legs crossed a bit away from the others with her bowl on her lap. She expected this question to come for days now. But in those few days she waited she was unable to come up with a good answer for it.

Brisen pushed a piece of her newly cut hair back behind her ear and sighed. There was no way to properly tell the story unless she went back to the beginning, "If you want to properly understand my motives then we must go back to the beginning. The very beginning. To start this off I am seventy two years old, but in relation to a human's life span it is about twenty four years. I was born in a valley between three of the largest peeks in the Grey Mountains we called this place, well the Valley. It was where the Draca dwelled since the Valar created us for one purpose; to slay the winged beats of Melkor."

The memories of the Valley were painful but Brisen called upon the pain as she set her bowl down. The whole company was listening intently, save for Kili who had a pained expression on his face. Carefully Brisen licked her lips and chose her next words.

"I had three brothers at one time; Mordis was the eldest. He was my father's heir and would be the next Dragon Slayer. Then there was Corum the second son who was studying the politics and alliances of our people. Kieran was the third son, he always joked around that he was the expendable one. You see, for a Dragon Slayer to have more than two children was unheard of. Having four, and one being a girl, was next to impossible but yet it happened. My father's advisors told him that it was a bad sign, an ill omen for the future. But he paid no mind to this," Brisen continued her story as she stared into the fire.

"It was a year before Smaug attacked Erebor that he attacked the Valley," Brisen vividly remembered the sound of the villagers cries as they perished under the smoke. She remembered the smell of burning flesh- her own flesh- and smell of the burning timber. It was pure pain but Brisen had to unleash it, "he attacked in the middle of the night. There was no warning. I was sleeping when I smelt the smoke and heard the screams. I remember walking outside my family's house and seeing the flames dancing against the night sky. My mother and brother's tried to get people to safety," silent tears were now running down Brisen's cheeks, "Corum was the first one to die. He tried to shield our mother from Smaug's fire and the damned beast melted the flesh right off his bones."

"But," Ori's voice was as soft as satin, "you didn't burn when the flame touched you back with the Goblins."

Brisen smiled softly at the dwarf's careful observation before returning to her stoic expression, "Fire doesn't burn us but dragon fire does. Dragon fire burns everything it comes in contact with. After Corum the next one to die was Kieran. He tried to charge Smaug with nothing but his spear," Brisen shook her head, "he didn't stand a chance. Mordis managed to slice off one of Smaug's talons but he wasn't prepared for a fight. Smaug killed Mordis next. Unlike the other two, Smaug wanted to see Mordis suffer since Mordis killed a few of his breather along with our father. My father had gone to our vaults to hide something and to retrieve the weapons we used for dragon slaying. No one was prepared."

"I remembered rushing over to Mordis. I told him that it would be okay, I told him that he would live. But I knew it was nothing but lies. Half of his blood was already on my nightgown by the time my mother was able to pry me off of his body. She carried me inside and hid me in my father's armor chest. I remember her face when she told me to be very quiet, that she and father would come for me when this was over," Brisen paused for a moment to keep her voice from cracking before sighing and mustering the courage to continue her tale, "I could hear the voices of the dying from outside the chest and I could feel the heat of the wood against my skin," Brisen reached up and laid a hand against the scar, "but I never cried out. I waited until I heard nothing then I climbed out of the chest."

"The Valley was nothing but ash. The buildings were still smoldering and the Valley was scattered with bodies. I searched for hours crying out for my mother and father but no one ever answered. I found my mother's body, well what was left of it, alongside my fathers'. I stayed there for what seemed like hours crying over their bodies until the elves came. My father was good friend with King Thranduil but when the elf-king saw that none of Ly'sek's three sons' survived, the king saw the journey as a failure. Thranduil had an ambassador take me to my mother's people in Gondor but once I was there he left," Brisen scowled, "My father's 'dearest friend' and he got rid of me as quickly as he could. Gondor didn't want me so once I collected a bit of coin I left. I became a Sell Sword, closed off all parts of my old life, and hid. It wasn't until Gandalf enlisted the help of an acquaintance of mine in Bree to hire a Sell Sword. My contact told me about the job and like a fool I took it," she sighed and wiped the tears off of her cheek, "and now I am here."

Silence hung through the camp. Some of the members of the company were staring at Brisen in disbelief while others showed her looks of sympathy. Many of the dwarves had felt the pain of dragon fire themselves and knew its destruction. Even Thorin appeared to show sympathy for her story.

"Did you ever try looking for other Draca?" Nori's question caught Brisen a bit off guard.

She shook her head, "I was angry for many years and I blocked out that part of my life. I looked once but the searched didn't bring up any leads so I left it alone. I figured it would be better to know that I was alone in the world then continue living with the hope that I would one day find another."

"That's a sad story lass," Balin said as he patted Brisen's shoulder.

Brisen nodded and sighed, "I am sorry for deceiving you all and I understand if you cannot trust me, I truly do. But I do want you all to know that you are the closet thing I've had to family in a great many years. I am proud to know each and every one of you and I am proud to help you reclaim your homeland. With any luck," she reached into her boot and pulled out Gûr Tog, "I'll be able to repay Smaug for what he did."

Dwalin noticed the dagger and said, "I saw you with that in the troll caves."

"Found it there," Brisen said as she returned the dagger back to her boot, "It was the symbol to rule for my people. Not quite sure why it was in a troll cave but I have a sneaking suspicion that it all relates back to the Elf-King."

"But now you know my story," Brisen said as she glanced across the fire. Kili's expression hadn't changed, "I hope you can forgive me."

"You protected us and you were my friend," Bilbo was the first one to speak, "You are still my friend and I am proud to call you that."

There was a chorus of agreement and a smile spread across Brisen's face. The only two in the group that didn't agree were Fili and Kili. Fili was looking to his brother for his reaction. Kili licked his lips as if he was going to say something before he stood and stormed away from the camp.

Brisen watched him walk away and felt her stomach drop. She realized at that moment that she loved Kili, more than she realized and that terrified her. The thought of him hating her forever terrified her as well.

Thorin nodded for Fili to go after his brother before turning to Brisen and saying in a low voice, "Your tale may have won over the company but there are a few that need more convincing. Give it time and for now get some sleep."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Seven Devils

Part Two: Hubris is the Downfall of Men

Chapter Seventeen: Seven Devils

Kili picked up the closest stone he could reach and hurled it down the steep path leading into the valley. There were a million emotions circulating through Kili's mind as he stood there in the moon light. In the distance he could hear the rest of the company talking amongst themselves. He could hear Brisen's voice but he did not dare listen to closely.

Brisen, the woman he loved or he was sure he loved, had hidden her true self from him. Kili felt betrayal cut his chest like a knife. He was angry at Brisen for not telling him the truth sooner but he was also angry with himself. Kili knew that he should have tried to console her after her tale. Instead he ran away like a coward.

As Kili reached for another rock he heard footsteps behind him. Kili looked at the rock in his hand before running his thumb over the smooth surface. The rock reminded him of the rune stone his mother gave him before they left for Erebor.

"Save your breath, I'm not coming back just yet," Kili muttered bitterly.

Fili shifted, "I'm not here to bring you back, I'm here to talk to you Kee."

"I don't want to talk," Kili said as he took the stone and threw it. He instantly regretted throwing the stone. Kili stood there for a moment with his hands clenched before he turned to his brother, "Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me?"

Fili sat down on one of the steps and sighed, "To be honest, I don't think Brisen trusted herself enough. You heard the story, someone doesn't experience things such as that and act the same after. Now I'm not trying to negate the fact that she kept this from us, but understand how the lass feels."

Kili clenched his jaw and stated off into the darkness. He couldn't imagine how Brisen felt. He lost his father at a young age but he had Fili, his mother, Thorin, and the rest of his kin. Kili couldn't imagine what it was like to be the last of your kind. It must be a very lonely existence.

"Talk to her," Fili urged.

"What do I say?" Kili asked in a small voice.

Fili shrugged his shoulders, "If I were you, brother, I would talk to her. Tell her how you feel whether it's good or bad."

Kili nodded but he knew he would tell Brisen nothing tonight.

-8-

Brisen sat beside Dwalin during their watch. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Brisen had her knees to her chest and her cloak wrapped around her body. It was freezing out. Carefully, Brisen reached one arm out of her cloak and took an ember off of the cold fire. The ember still had some warmth to it. She cradled the ember in her hand then brought it under her cloak.

Dwalin gave the young woman a suspicious glance before saying in a gruff voice, "That doesn't burn you?"

Brisen shook her head, "Draca are immune to being burnt by fire, and it's quite useful on a night like this."

"Not that cold," Dwalin muttered as he continued to whittle a piece of wood with his knife.

Silence hung once more. Brisen stared into the valley and at Erebor in the distance. Beyond the Lonely Mountain were the Grey Mountain. Something turned inside Brisen, it was the sudden need to return to the Valley. She could feel the weight of Gûr Tog on her hip. It was as if all of the responsibility her father felt was now on her, except this time Brisen only had herself to protect and disappoint.

Brisen knew that she should never have gotten the dagger. It should have been Mordis's, that's what her father intended. Yet here she was, keeping watch over a company of dwarves with Gûr Tog in her possession. Brisen tossed the cold ember away then reached for the blade. She pulled it out of its sheath. The pure silver blade glistened in the moonlight. Brisen turned it over in her hands and let her eyes travel over the blade of her forefather's.

"'Fraid it's going to grow legs and walk away?" Dwalin asked.

"This was never supposed to be mine," Brisen said simply, "I never wanted it, yet here I am."

Dwalin put down his tiny totem and dagger then turned to Brisen, "What did you want from your old life?"

It was an odd question and one that Brisen wasn't prepared to answer. She never imagined the tattooed dwarf that she threw a dagger at upon their first meeting questioning her about her old life. Carefully, a smile appeared on Brisen's face, "I wanted to hunt dragons with my father and brothers. My mother insisted that I help Corum with politics but that never interested me. Sword play interested me much more than learning the languages of Middle Earth and what lord ruled which kingdom. I hope I get the chance to live that dream of slaying a dragon."

"I think you will," Dwalin said as he reached down and picked up the small wooden figure he was carving. He handed it to Brisen and nodded at her, "Take it, I make them all the time."

Brisen hesitated for a moment before taking the small wooden figure. It was a wooden carving of Mahal, the dwarven god. Brisen smiled softly as she turned the small figure over in her hands, "Thank you. I will keep it close to me."

"Do your people worship gods?" Dwalin asked. He knew only a few legends about the Draca and didn't want to offend Brisen.

"We worship Eru and the Valar. Manwë is the Valar we hold in the highest regard since it is said that Manwë created the Draca to fight the children of Melkor," Brisen smirked as she remembered the favorite part of her creation myth, "But the Draca were so distracted by the dragons that they turned away from hunting Melkor's other children."

Dwalin spit on the ground a few feet away from where they were sitting, "Sounds like rubbish."

Brisen shrugged her shoulders, "I don't tell the story well enough. My father told it well but my grandfather painted the story. He was able to describe every detail as if he was there, when we were children we all wanted to listen to his stories," Brisen hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can you tell me or Erebor?"

Dwalin seemed to be taken back by her request. The elder dwarf couldn't keep the thought of his home out of his mind but he rarely shared such thoughts, "Erebor is, was, the greatest strong hold of my people. It was the jewel of Middle Earth. Our halls were lined with heavy velvet tapestries and gold ran through the stone. Our people were prosperous, they were happy, and we took that prosperity for granted."

"Isn't that the weakness in everyone's hearts? We take our lives for granted until we no longer have what we cherished," Brisen pointed out as Fili and Kili began to stir. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kili's eyes on her. Brisen stood from her spot and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. Her newly chopped hair was blowing slightly in the summer's wind.

Brisen had every intention of walking past Kili. She knew he was mad at her and she knew that she deserved his anger. So when Kili grabbed onto her hand and began pulling her towards where he had disappeared hours before Brisen got nervous.

'_This is it,' _Brisen told herself. This was the moment that Kili was going to unleash all of his anger upon her. Brisen softly bit down on her lip as she let Kili drag her away from camp. The wind rushed through her bare feet and the light tunic she was wearing under her cloak.

When they stopped Brisen stood ready for Kili's verdict. He was turned away from her and was pacing under the moonlight. Brisen wanted to know what he was thinking, or for him to simply talk to her. Brisen didn't care if he screamed into the heavens, she just wanted to hear his voice.

But before Brisen could comprehend what was going on, Kili had his hands on her arms and his lips on hers.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Cold Water

Part Two: Hubris is the Downfall of Men

Chapter Eighteen: Cold Water

It was a strange thing to be kissed out of anger. Kili's lips were chapped from months of travel and the cold wind. Brisen knew her own lips were not so welcoming because of the same ailments but while they touched Kili's she forgot about most things. This closeness felt right, it felt as if this was always meant to be.

And it scared both Brisen and Kili senseless. Brisen knew if they were caught Thorin would have her skinned but for the moment she did not care. Carefully Brisen reached her hands up and cupped Kili's jaw as their kiss intensified. Kili grabbed the back of her head and laid a hand against the small of her back with utter desperation. He pulled Brisen flush against him as he memorized the curve of her back, how soft her hair was, and the feeling of warmth that radiated off of her lips. It was a soothing feeling, one that was intoxicating for Kili. He couldn't think about anything else besides the woman in his arms and he was certain that he didn't want to be distracted.

When Kili reluctantly pulled away he looked down at Brisen's slightly swollen plump lips. He moved his hand away from her head and placed it above the small of her back. He simply held her gazing into her face. Kili knew he was still angry with Brisen for hiding what and who she truly was, but he couldn't reject his heart any longer. The heart wants what it wants and it wanted Brisen. They were of two different worlds; Kili was a prince of a weakened people and Brisen was the Chieftain and last of her kind. This pairing should never have happened.

And yet it did.

Brisen's eyes took in Kili's face in the moonlight. She gazed at the light stubble on his face and the glint in his brown eyes. There was a slight crook in his nose from where it must have been broken once before. His lips were set in a firm line, not the way lips should be after a kiss like that.

"Say something," Brisen pleaded.

But Kili said nothing. He simply leaned his forehead down so it touched her and after a few moments said, "I never want you to hide anything from me again."

"Not even the color of my small clothes?" Brisen knew she shouldn't have made the jest but she couldn't do anything but.

A small smirk flitted across Kili's lips, "Well I would prefer to find that out on my own but no, not even the color of your small clothes."

Now it was Brisen's turn to smile. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself and looked over her shoulder at the camp in the distance. Everyone was still asleep, Dwalin even turned in for the night. For once, Brisen and Kili found a moment to themselves.

"I just," Kili began, "Don't understand why you felt the need to lie to me."

Brisen frowned, "Of course you don't. You've never been in the position that I was; last of your kind shunned from the rest of the world. The people that knew who was I was tried to dispose of me or took advantage of what I was. Gondor wasn't kind; though I found my mother's family there they tried to use me to elevate their status. I've been a mistake, a pawn, and a sell sword so far in my life. Honesty, well in my lot in life honesty and opening up hasn't been on the to do list."

Kili reached forward and caressed Brisen's face. He ran his thumb over her cheek and frowned, "You don't have to live like that anymore. You can be free, be who you want to be."

Brisen reached up and gently held his wrist with a soft smile. She leaned her head against his palm and looked up at his face. He was beautiful and his heart was incredibly large, "I know, but first the dragon dies and you regain your homeland."

Kili nodded, "I wouldn't mind seeing that giant lizard dead. But first tell me," Kili wrapped an arm around Brisen and smiled softly, "would you like me to braid your hair?"

"Tis your custom and I correct?" Brisen said as she ran a hand through her newly chopped hair, "And anything that can be done to distract from this awful haircut is welcomed."

"You'll know better than to get a haircut from a Goblin," Kili teased before nodding to a pair of boulders, "Come let's see what we can do with your hair."

-8-

_Brisen was standing in the ash filled Valley. Everything was like it was the day the Elves pulled her out of the rubble. There was a slight chill in the air and the ground beneath Brisen's boots were dusted with snow. Brisen looked down and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Though the Valley was in the Grey Mountains, it never snowed. _

_ "Brissy?" _

_ That voice was one Brisen had not heard in a great many years. It was the voice of her father and he was speaking the nick name only he ever used. Brisen felt her heart speed up as she turned in a circle desperately searching. _

_ "The vault Brissy, go to the vault." _

_ The voice was like an ominous ghost echoing through the darkened streets. The vault was hidden in the basement of the long house her family occupied many years ago. Brisen didn't even know if she could reach it. _

_ As Brisen took a step forward the scene changed. It was spring in the Valley and children were running around merrily while their parents watched. The buildings which moments earlier were nothing but ash stood just like Brisen remembered them. The smell of spiced meat and berries floated through the air. Children's laughter was everywhere and off in the distance there was a voice Brisen regonized. _

_ "You carry such guilt," it was Kieran's voice. _

_ Brisen slowly turned her head and saw her brother standing there. Kieran was as broken and bloodied as Brisen remembered him from the night Smaug attacked. His eyes were a bright gray instead of the amber she knew. Brisen was frozen in her place. She was afraid that if she moved that the scene would change. Though she wished she could see her brother in better heal, she was still seeing his face. _

_ "Kieran," Brisen breathed. _

_ A small smile crossed Kieran's face, "I miss you, little sister. But it's not your time, one day you will join us bit there is still much for you to do for Middle Earth." _

_ "Why me?" Brisen asked the question that plagued her mind for the past sixty one years. _

_ "You were the only girl every to be born to our line; it was bound to be you. Mother and Fa knew it as well, they knew things were about to change when they had me and their suspicions were conformed when you were born. We were the expendable ones, yet here we are continuing the line of our people," Kieran said as a six year old version of Brisen ran in by him. _

_ The much younger version of herself stopped and gazed at her older self. The two Brisen's stood staring at each other for a moment trying to decide what they thought about the other. The younger Brisen didn't like how her eyes weren't as shinny and her hair was choppy with a strange braid in it. She didn't like that her older self had scars and looked as if she'd seen battle. It scared her. _

_ The older Brisen didn't remember how innocent she used to look. How her hair used to hang in gentle curls down her back. How she used to run bare food through the Valley without a care in the world. Brisen remembered the dress her younger self was wearing, it was dark blue and made of cotton. Her mother made that dress for her; it was her favorite dress. _

_ "Can she see me?" Brisen whispered. _

_ Kieran nodded, "She is aware of your presence but she cannot communicate with you. Your younger self is just a wisp of a memory, to give you a little inspiration." _

_ The scene changed once more to the night Smaug attacked. The sound of screams filled the air along with the scent of burning wood and flesh. Brisen saw the people running about trying to save their loved ones. A few feet away from where they were standing Mordis was lying on the brink of death. He was clutching his side as blood poured out from his wound. There was blood dripping down the side of his mouth as he coughed violently and tried to reach for his sword. The attempt was in vain. _

_ Tears filled Brisen's eyes as she watched her brother die once more. Corum followed, dying just as his brother had trying to protect their people. Brisen stood idly by as she watched her younger self, now no more than ten, standing on the steps of the long house with tears glazing over her eyes. She watched as her mother scooped her into her arms and ran back into the house. _

_ "Why are you showing this to me?" Brisen asked. _

_ Kieran shook his head, "It's your mind, little sister, these images are what you choose to show me." _

_ "Then why are you here, in my head?" Brisen snapped. Tears were slipping down her cheek and her body was shaking. _

_ Kieran blinked his dead eyes and said in a smooth voice, "Before I died I locked the vault. Though I was the expendable son I would not allow the secrets of our people to fall into the hands of others. I sealed the lock on the vault with my blood, and no one but a member of our bloodline can unlock it. You must go there Brisen and you must get the Tome. That cannot fall into the hands of evil." _

_ "What do you mean?" Brisen questioned, "I cannot leave my friends when they need me most." _

_ "You have an obligation!" Kieran's calm demeanor suddenly changed into one of anger, "As the last of our line you must pressure saving our race." _

_ "We're all dead Kieran," Brisen shouted and took a step towards him. The scene didn't change, instead the flames grew hotter and sweat started to mix with the tears on Brisen's face, "Everyone died that night; mother, fa, you, Corum, Modris, and everyone else in the Valley. They all died because of that dragon. All I want is to kill it, then I will have peace." _

_ Kieran shut his eyes and slowly shook his head, "There is so much you don't know, so much that the Tomes can tell you. You may not be the last of our kind, little sister. You just need to," suddenly Kieran's eyes opened and instead of his light gray eyes they were glowing orange speckled with yellow light, "open your eyes." _


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sunrise

**AN: **

**Wow it's been a while! I'm so sorry this has taken so long but good news; I got accepted to my top college! Also, I'm working on my own novel so this is an exciting time. Anyway enjoy this lovely little chapter.**

* * *

><p>Part Two: Hubris is the Downfall of Men<p>

Chapter Nineteen: Sunrise

Brisen awoke the next morning in a pool of her own sweat. She couldn't think straight as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her mind was filled with the dream that tortured her the night before.

Were there other Draca in Middle Earth?

Brisen ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the camp. Kili was still asleep over by his brother. Only Bofur and Bilbo were awake. They were sitting around the camp fire poking at the embers and slowly cooking the morning's breakfast. Brisen pushed herself to her feet and wrapped her cloak around herself before slowly walking over to where the others were sitting. She sat down next to Bilbo and held her hands to the fire.

"Sleep well?" Bilbo asked.

Brisen nodded though she knew it was a lie. In truth, she slept horribly. The nightmare she had kept replaying in her mind over and over. The look of death in her brothers' eyes was so haunting that Brisen could not shake it.

Part of her wanted to fly from the company and run as quickly as she could towards the Grey Mountains. She wanted to see what was in the Tomes. She wanted answers. But Brisen knew she couldn't leave the others behind.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Kili was sleeping. She couldn't leave him behind but it may be easier to do so now then to continue with him then leave. Brisen knew she would leave eventually, and that made her feel sick. But thus was the life of Brisen; she was at her core a Sell Sword and now the Chieftain of the Draca.

"What's that in your hair lass?" Bofur asked as he stirred breakfast.

Brisen shook herself out of her thoughts as she hand went to the braid in her hair. She muttered a curse under her breath but couldn't hide the smirk on her face, "A braid, from Kili."

"Ah so the lad finally got the balls to tell you," Bofur joked.

"Aye," Brisen said as she dropped the braid, "he did."

Brisen's mind wandered back to what transpired between her and Kili the night before. She couldn't get the images out of her head. Pushing herself to her feet, Brisen pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and turned to Bofur and Bilbo, "I'm going to scout a head a bit."

Without waiting for one of them to reply she put her bow and empty quiver on her back. She walked out of the camp without waking any of the sleeping dwarves then started down the stone steps.

It would take the company most of the day to climb these steps. The way was tight and the steps were steep. It wasn't a problem for Brisen who was nimble, but Bombur and Nori may have trouble with the steps. Brisen knew not to stray from the path but she couldn't help herself. About fifteen minutes into her climb Brisen stepped off of the stairs and walked over to a pair of trees.

Carefully, she jumped and grabbed onto the lowest hanging branch. Then using all her strength, Brisen pulled herself onto the branch. Brisen leaned against the trunk of the tree and stretched one leg out in front of her then folded her arms over her chest.

From where Brisen was perched she could see the sun rising over the mountains. She smiled softly as she titled her head to the side and soaked up the rays of the morning sun. Brisen let one of her legs dangle off of the branch and hummed a soft song to herself.

This is what peace truly was. It was sitting in a tree watching the sun rise over the horizon and forgetting all the things that plagued your mind. Brisen twirled her new braid around her finger as she felt a gentle breeze dance across her face. It moved a few strands of hair so they tickled her nose. Brisen crinkled her nose as she continued to hum.

"I thought you ran away," Kili's voice shook Brisen out of her thoughts.

"No," she said without opening her eyes, "but I did have a strange dream last night."

"Oh?" Kili moved so he was sitting against the trunk of the tree. His back was leaning against the rough bark as he too enjoyed the morning rays.

"I saw Kieran in my dream," Brisen recalled the events of the dream the night before, "he spoke to me and I spoke to him. He told me that," she hesitated for a moment, "that there may be more Draca in Middle Earth."

Kili didn't like the sound of that. He glanced up at Brisen who was lounging in the tree and frowned, "What does that mean? I mean, its good right? You're not alone."

Brisen sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Middle Earth is huge, they could be anywhere and it was only a dream," Brisen swung her other leg over the side of the branch and hoped down so she was standing before Kili, "besides, I'm not alone. I have you and the others."

Kili couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Brisen down onto his lap, "That makes me happy. But if there is a chance that more of your people are out there, then you should try to find them. I will accompany you, if you'd like."

Brisen leaned her head against Kili's strong chest, "I couldn't ask you to do that, to be away from your brother, uncle, and kin just because of a dream. No, if I get a real lead then I may try to find some reminisce of the Draca. But I do wish to go back to the Valley once Smaug is dead. There are ancient Tomes there that cannot fall into certain hands."

"Then I will ride with you to claim these tomes," Kili reassured her with a smile.

"'Tis quite cold there," Brisen muttered with distain, "We used to light large fires in the middle of the village to keep everyone warm.

Kili chuckled at the idea as he wrapped his arms around the woman in his lap. From beneath her cloak Kili could see the scar Smaug's dragon fire left on her skin. He leaned down and carefully kissed the scared flesh. Brisen tensed under him but then slowly relaxed. She leaned back against Kili's strong chest and enjoyed the feeling of his warmth.

"We will be setting out soon enough," Kili sighed.

"One step closer to Erebor," Brisen wasn't sure what would become of her and Kili once they reached the mountain. It was a troubling thought; would they continue this renegade courtship or would all ties they shared dissolve. It was a question Brisen was too afraid to ask.

"Yes," Kili said as he stared off into the distance at the lone peak rising out of the clouds, "one step closer."


End file.
